Fake It
by gilgameshforeternity
Summary: Who doesn't fake in school? Some more then others though. AxelxRoxas Rated M for language and yaoi in later chap.s story is on an extended break
1. The Crack

summary: Who doesn't fake in high school? Some more then others though.

pairings: AxelxRoxas and more hehe

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

this was actually inspired by the song "Fake it" by Seether. I love their stuff!! I kinda just formed in my head from the lyrics and I figured I'd just type it up and see what I got. lol, so enjoy X3

**

* * *

**

**.:The Crack:.**

What do you do when you don't fit in? When no one notices you, no one acknowledges you. When you feel as though the world itself has turned its back on you. You fake it, put on a façade and hope no one tries to go deeper then that mask. You hope that no one notices a crack, even if it be a hair line one. You hope that no one sees who you really are. What you really think of them all.

A blonde sat quietly at his desk, writing something in a planner. His pencil scratched quickly, his desk was next to the window, he could see out into the front of the school yard. Other students milled around, talking and chatting before school started. He closed his planner and set his pencil down, sighing as he looked outside the window, spotting students moving toward the school from the lawn.

"Roxas!" a slightly girly voice called. His eyes narrowed but as he turned to see who it was a pleasant smile replaced the expression.

A girl with brown hair walked over. "Hi Olette"

She smiled and bounded over to his desk, her small regulation skirt pulling up on her thighs as she walked "How was your weekend?!"

_God, could her skirt be any shorter, jeez, what a freaking skank_

"It was good, I did homework. You?" he asked. _Probably went to some strip club_

"Me, same as you, algebra is killing me!" she sighed making a face.

_I bet your bra is killing you too_ he thought trying to keep the smirk off his face.

"Where's Hayner and Pence?" he asked. _Like I care_

"Ummmm, there in the cafeteria I think" she tried to recall.

"Oh, okay" he gave her a hollow smile.

"Well, I'm going to go see Selphie, bye then" she giggled and gave a wave before turning and walking away.

_God, Selphie, the most annoying person in the world!_

He returned back to staring outside the window. It wasn't just the first day of school, he was a junior now. He absolutely hated the first day of school, it didn't matter what year it was, everyone was 'happy' to see their friends again. But then there was Roxas, who felt as though the first day of school was a convention of freaks. He hated being there, he just wanted to keep to himself, not have to be surrounded by jocks, nerds and pretty girl bimbo's. His blue eyes traveled over the groups that were traveling in. He could name them just by looking at them, emos, jocks, drama kids and so on and so forth.

"Roxas!" someone else called. He grimaced. _Now who's bothering me?_

He looked over putting on a smile to see a blonde walking toward him, a boy named Tidus. He was very sporty and participated in extra curricular activities often. "Hi Tidus"

"Have you seen Wakka?" Tidus asked _Ugh, Wakka, his annoying accent drives me crazy_

"No, sorry, he might already be in his class" he offered.

"Oh, okay, thanks anyway. See ya Roxas!" he smiled and turned to leave.

_Tidus, almost all the girls fawn over him. Although I gotta say, he's got a nice body_

Roxas smirked and turned back to the window. _What do we have here? The notorious students who are always late it seems._

He watched a group of kids rushing in through the front gates. A red head _Resident playboy Axel._ A mow hawked dirty blonde was walking beside him _Slightly famous guitarist Demyx._ A girl with bleach blonde hair walked behind _Well known all around in your face bitch, and last but not least._ A guy with a swagger and pink hair followed close behind. _Heart breaker Marluxia. _They all scrambled in as the school's gate closed. He could see them laughing and talking.

The bell for school rang out and their teacher walked in. A tall man with short brown hair and an almost distracting scar that marred his face. Though also saying most of the girls giggled and made eyes at the handsome man. But no one ever dared ask about what happen lest they be told to be quiet and threatened with extra work.

"Morning class" he called.

"Morning Mr. Leon" some of the suck ups called. The teacher began his roll call.

_Teachers pets is all they are, trying to subliminally bribe their way with a good word or two. Makes me sick to think about it. Just work for the stupid grade and man up to some homework._

He looked back out at the front yard, the red head was still out there and apparently smoking, on school grounds. Leaning his chin in his hand he watched, smoke curling up from the cigarette in the morning air. He didn't personally know the red head, but how could you not live in Twilight Town and not know about the infamous Axel. The guy was known for his exotic red hair and the amount of woman he'd been with. But it was hard to tell just when the play boy had dumped his girlfriend and was suddenly with a new one.

"Roxas!?" Leon called.

"Here!" he replied.

He continued to stare, even if he was on the third floor he could see just how tall Axel was. The red head breathed out looking around. He often wondered if the teachers even cared if he showed up. With a last look he turned back to the class and whatever challenges it would present him.

------ ------

He was thankful for the bell when it sounded. Packing his things up he quickly left the room, he didn't want to be caught by any of his 'friends'. It was one thing to carry on a quick conversation during passing periods but he really didn't want to talk to any one, it just annoyed the heck out of him. There wasn't much to his feelings, sure, he hung out with them but its not like he was an enormous contribution to their creative thinking. They invited him to their usual hangout often and he would force himself to go, he'd say a word or two, tag along. The only person he really showed any emotion to was Hayner, he found the blonde somewhat attractive and he was a little inclined to act friendly to him.

Jogging down the stairs to the lowest floor he dashed down one of the many hallways of Twilight High School and entered the boys locker room. _The boys locker room….. What to say about this, stink and nosy neighbors_ he thought.

His locker was near the back, he slung his bag down, attacking the lock with the memorized combo it popped open. P.E. wasn't his most favorite of classes, it meant group activities and forced upon him curriculum. It just about killed him inside because Tidus was in his class, which meant everyone, in their teacher, Mr. Strife's eyes, was under him. Tidus was the kid who was lean, had muscles and was tan, a regular everyday Adonis to the girls. It annoyed the heck out of him that Cloud pushed everyone to meet Tidus's stature.

He pulled off his shirt and pants, standing in his boxers he could just feel some of the boys looking over and around. None of them admitted it but they all looked, comparing themselves and everyone else to each other. He grabbed his P.E. outfit and threw it on. But he really didn't care whether or not he was just as good as Tidus or better, he just wanted to pass the class. Hanging his backpack in the locker he shut it and walked away. He let his eyes pass over the boys for a second, he spotted familiar red hair from before and grimaced inside.

_Ugh, Axel's in my class this year, perfect. _he thought as he passed by, glimpsing the senior's slightly tanned back, the slender lines leading down to the regulation blue plaid pants that clung low on his hips as he stretched, pulling his white shirt over his head. He pulled his eyes away quickly and left to join the class in the gym.

------ ------

Cloud, what could be said about Cloud? A tall, statuesque man with blonde hair and cold green blue eyes. If you even hinted at going against his word you were sent to do laps around the gym or around the track depending on where you were. Roxas had escaped that torture a couple times but he had seen some who were caught. Although also saying Tidus had never once been called to do laps, but then again he never did talk back, he was always encouraged.

They stood in their roll lines, waiting and talking as Cloud took roll. Tidus was next to him_, Argh, please don't start up a conversa-_

"Hey Roxas!" he smiled. _Too late, I'm trapped_

"Hey Tidus" he half smiled and looked around.

"How was your weekend?" Tidus asked. _I fucked like a bunny all night_

"It was pretty good, how bout you?" _heh just kidding, oh yeah….. He didn't hear that. Ugh, me and the voices in my head._

"Mine was okay, I did a marathon on Saturday and homework on Sunday" he replied making a face. _Oh get over yourself pretty boy no one cares, damn jock_

Tidus looked away suddenly when Cloud came over, Roxas scowled, glaring at the blondes back. But it soon disappeared when their teacher called everyone over.

"Since it's the first day of school, we'll take it easy and play some capture the flag, everyone out on the field" he called.

_Oh just fucking great, just whoop dee fucking great, I' am so not giving any effort into this_ he thought as they all made for the door that lead outside.

------ ------

The morning sun had risen and was sending its hot rays over the field. Half the class wore jerseys, the other half without. Roxas stood quietly near the middle line, he was making the least effort of everyone. Sure the other team saw him but they didn't dare cross the line where he was since he was hovering. Crossing his arms over his chest he watched the boys run themselves ragged. Skirting back and forth over the middle line, taunting each other.

_What're we? Cavemen? I certainly am not. Oh my god look at Tidus, laughing and chatting with someone on the other team. Jiminy cricket is this a gentlemen's club or P.E?_

"Do you always glare at your friends?" a voice asked with a laugh. Roxas felt his heart jump, he hadn't even realized he was making a face. He looked up and could've died right there. Axel was standing next to him, they were both wearing purple jerseys.

"Wh-what!?" he stuttered, he looked away blushing slightly from embarrassment. _Aw shit, did he see it?_

"You were glaring at Tidus like he was your nemesis or something. I though you guys were friends" he laughed crossing his arms.

"I don't know what you mean, its really bright out here, the sun was in my eyes" Roxas lied. _what does he know? He doesn't know me, damn slacker_

"Well there are two thing wrong with that answer" Axel replied with a smirk. The blonde just kept looking ahead, hoping to god Cloud didn't notice them.

"A) The suns behind us and B) you gave him that same glare when we were in the gym" the red head chuckled.

"I-I….. there was something in my eyes" Roxas flat out lied, his heart was pounding. _Why am I so worked up!? Even if he did tell Tidus, who would he believe!? Me or this slacker!? Just calm down!_

"Sure, and I'm a saint" he laughed heartily gaining the attention of Cloud.

"Axel! Roxas! Quit talking and start playing!" he yelled from the side lanes before looking back over to his absolute favorite student. _Oh go fuck yourself you egotistical son of a-_

"There it is!" Axel said. Roxas's head whipped over to look at him.

"What!?" he squeaked. _Get a hold of yourself dammit!!!_

Axel poked him in the forehead "You were giving Cloud that death glare when he turned away" Axel laughed and started walking towards the middle line.

Roxas's featured settled but then he scowled before catching up to the red head _No one talks to me like that!_

"Do you have something against me?" Roxas asked standing next to him.

"No, I just noticed your extreme mood swing" he chuckled.

"Mood swing!?" Roxas asked. _What am I a woman!? I certainly hope not!_

"Yeah, you were totally happy in the gym and now your staring everyone down like they're your enemy, I'm just commenting" Axel shrugged.

"Maybe I was thinking of something and I made a face and Tidus was in my line of sight, doesn't mean it was directed at him" Roxas stated. _God dammit I' am going to defend myself from this-this slacker!_

"Oop! There it is, not quite…. There we go!" Axel laughed looking down at him, and indeed Roxas was glaring up at him.

He was about to say something when the red head cut him off again "Help me get the flag and I'll forget it happened"

Roxas opened his mouth then paused. _Wait what!?_ "Huh?" he squeaked.

"Help me get the flag and I won't tell Tidus you were trying to blow him up with your mind".

"How do you know he'll believe you?" Roxas asked coolly crossing his arms. Axel laughed.

"You may not know it but I happen to be friends with that little blonde over there" he smirked.

"I don't believe you" Roxas challenged.

"Oh yeah?" Axel looked over in the direction of Tidus. "Ehy Tidus!" he called.

_Oh my god, crap! Crap, look….. Normal!?_

Tidus looked their way and waved. "Hey"

"How's your ankle from Saturday!?" Axel asked.

"It's a lot better!" he smiled.

Axel gave him a thumbs up and turned back with a smug smile. "Anyone could've asked about that" Roxas growled.

"Yeah well also saying that me and him participate in most of the marathons, you strike up conversations ever now and then and I bet you don't even know his favorite food" he chuckled.

"….."

"So, help me get the flag, and I won't tell Tidus" Axel laughed.

Roxas scowled "You've got to be kidding me, why the flag?"

"Because I want to see you work" Axel retorted. Roxas blushed slightly and pretend to look for the other teams flag. _Damn Axel and his smart ass comments. Smart ass comments that are just too….. Gay for words_

"Fine, but only because….. I could use the exercise" Roxas lied once more.

"Good." and to Roxas's unfortunate ears Axel went into a speech about how they were weak on their right side and didn't have anyone really guarding in the back except near the flag.

_What's with this guy? Does he play stratego for hours on end?!_

"You ready then?" Axel asked as they meandered to the right side of the field, making it look as though they were just talking.

"If I must" Roxas sighed.

"Ah don't be a spoiled sport, you'll get to put a dent in Tidus's perfect armor for capturing the flag before he did" Axel smirked.

Roxas looked up at him. _Was he out to get Tidus or something? Or maybe he just likes toying with people._

But then he stopped and suddenly shouted "Go!" the other team looked over at him and a group of their own jersey people burst onto the opposing field to their left.

Roxas looked around confused _Had he been planning this before hand!?_

"Come on lets go Blondie" he laughed and Roxas felt himself being pulled across the field, he found his feet and took his stride. Most of the opposing team had been caught off guard by the sudden advancements but at least six of their own purple jerseyed people were hovering at the flag. Constantly shifting and moving, baiting and faking the other team.

"Roxas this is it" he laughed as they hovered just out side of the flag, being eyed by the team. Axel ran forward, baiting two of them to try and take him leaving a good hole. Roxas burst forward, diving for the flag he snatched it up.

Screams erupted around him and he knew he was being followed the second he took off. His heart was pounding in his ears. _Why the fuck am I even doing this!?_ he kept thinking. He stopped and faked a left before sprinting right and passing it off to someone on his team. Ducking he avoided being tagged and sprinted towards his side. There was a commotion over where the flag was leaving him a good amount of space to escape through.

"Roxas!" someone yelled, he looked over his shoulder to see Axel running with the flag, four people of the other team behind him. "Catch!" he yelled and tossed the flag. Roxas outstretched his arms, feeling the fabric in his hands he clutched it, barreling over the middle line.

Cheers erupted from his side. He slowed, his breath coming in gulps and suddenly someone threw there arms around his shoulders and his other teammates came up to him. Clapping him on the shoulder. The flag was taken from his hands and they soon scattered but the arms that held his shoulders loosely didn't. He looked up and blushed slightly, it was Axel with a smug smile on his face.

He pushed the taller boy off and crossed his arms "What're you so happy about?" _Smug ass lazy slacker_

"Nothing, nothing, you were smiling you know" he commented shifting his weight.

"Y-yeah so?" _What, never seen anyone but you smile?_

"It was really cute" Axel laughed and started walking away. Roxas spluttered and stood still.

_C-cute!…. He said I was cute!_ Roxas blushed slightly as he watched the red head wave to someone. _Wait, settle down Roxas, just because that really hot guy said you- Wait!? No! I like Hayner!_

He bit his lip and started walking. He returned back to where he had been standing in the beginning. Waiting for the period to be over, waiting so he can return back to just sitting and soaking in his thoughts.

------ ------

When Cloud finally blew the whistle for everyone to go in Roxas gave a relieved sigh. They handed Cloud their jerseys and returned to the locker room. _Oh my god, someone needs to douse this place in deodorant _Roxas thought as he stood in front of his locker. But he didn't attack the lock this time, he slowly turned it. His thoughts had been jumbled since the field. Did he really make threatening faces when he was thinking? It made him ponder if he had done that before. He pulled his locker open and pulled his shirt off.

_Maybe I'm slipping, its been awhile since I've been faking everything, but then I should be used to it. It should come naturally if I've been doing it for so long._

"You know the bell already rang" someone said. He jumped and looked back to see Axel standing, leaning on the lockers behind him.

Roxas blushed slightly and turned back around "You going to watch me?" he growled. _Damn pervert_

"Just hurry up shortstuff" Axel laughed.

"I' am not short!" Roxas exclaimed looking back as he hooked his thumbs under the waist band of his shorts.

"Sorry! Sorry, didn't know you were so sensitive Gary Coleman" he snickered. Roxas glared as he pulled his shorts off.

"Why do you keep talking to me?" Roxas asked as he grabbed his uniform pants.

"Why…. I don't know… I'm bored" Axel replied. He watched as Roxas pulled on the blue plaid pants. _Oohhh, even in plaid pants his ass looks good_ Axel smirked.

Roxas pulled on his uniform shirt, buttoning the white buttons he grabbed his tie. "So what am I? Something to amuse yourself with?" he asked pulling his back pack out and shutting his locker.

He turned to glare at Axel, he really didn't care if he was late to his next class and apparently neither did Axel. "Your certainly speaking from the mind aren't you?" he laughed.

Roxas evened his tie out and then stared at it for a second. His mom usually tied it, he tried to remember how it went. "I guess, you already saw through my façade twice, why try again?" he asked.

Axel laughed and walked forward, taking the tie from the boys hands. "Hey!"

"That's true, but they say third times the charm don't they?" Axel laughed and started to do the steps for the tie.

"Really? Oh well" with a forced smile he spoke "Oh Axel! I throw myself at your feet! Won't you help me with my tie!?" he begged. Axel stopped in the middle of a step and looked down at him. Roxas batted his eyes.

"Wow…. You are a piece of something" he laughed hard and pulled the tie close to Roxas's neck.

"Thanks" he dead panned but Axel didn't let go. Roxas hesitated but looked up at him. _When the hell did he get so close! Holy shit!…….. Dayum …. Look at his eyes!_

"I get the feeling you don't like me" Axel whispered. Roxas raised an eyebrow pulling back slightly but felt the tie tighten around his neck and stopped.

"Not really….. I just don't…. know you" he replied cautiously.

"That's true….. Maybe we should get to know each other then?" he smirked and leaned down slightly, the gesture reminding Roxas of just how short he was compared to the red head.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think I want to get to know you?" Roxas asked. _Aw shit he's close, keep calm….. Aw fuck he's hot!_

"I don't know, you and me just seem like the people who should know each other" he purred and leaned down further.

_OH MY GOD IS HE GOING TO KISS ME!?_ Roxas closed his eyes waiting for it but felt lips on his nose instead. He felt Axel let go of his tie and he opened his eyes. The red head was standing by the locker again.

"Your going to be late if you stand there all day you know" he laughed. Roxas blushed and then scowled, he pulled on his backpack and pushed past the red head who only smiled. The bell rang and both left the locker rooms, each a little curious about the other.

* * *

you should really go and listen to their song!!! It's really good!!! 


	2. Facade in Pieces

pairings: AxelxRoxas and more, it'll take some time but we'll get there!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot (isn't it awesome that I have my own little signature disclaimer phrase? lol)

Really people, if you haven't gone and listened to Sether's song. Do it nowa!! "Fake it" by Sether!!! Sigh, I was looking at that beta thing and one of the requirements was to have posted an entry with at least 6000 words. So i was like homfgwtfbbq!!! I've only been able to type about more then half that. It made me feel slightly ashamed lol. I know people write more then me all the time, but I kinda want to accomplish that sometime. But I hate revealing too much in one chapter. But then again, its always good to moving a plot along. Meh, just want to babble for a moment. Disregard this if you want, just me and my mind spouting stuff as I think of it lol. So enjoy zeay chappy!!!!

**

* * *

.:Façade in Pieces:. **

Roxas stared down at the food in front of him. He had bought a sandwich but now it was sitting untouched. Sure it was lunch and everyone was sitting with their friends but not him. He was sitting near the outskirts of the lunch tables outside. The sun was still high in the sky, he could feel it on the back of his neck as he sat there. It burned at his neck but he didn't care, it sent a wave of heat through his body that made him shiver slightly. He was contemplating whether or not he should chuck the sandwich at someone or away when the table creaked and someone sat across from him. He looked up and seriously contemplated throwing it at the person in front of him.

"What do you want Axel?" he growled with a scowl.

"Well look at _that_ expression, if looks could kill short stuff" he laughed.

_If they could kill you wouldn't be here right now ass hole_

"Is there a reason your bugging me?"

"I told you before, I'm bored. Entertain me" he laughed taking a drink of his soda.

"Why don't you screw off and annoy all your other friends. Or should I say crack heads" Roxas growled.

A smirk crossed Axel's lips "You know when you speak without sensory its really cute"

Roxas blushed slightly and stared down at his sandwich "The only reason I'm talking to you this way is because I don't really give a fuck about what you think"

"Well that's good, so you don't care what I do either?" Axel asked setting his soda down.

"Not really, its slightly annoying but-" Roxas was cut off when the red head reached out and gripped his tie.

Roxas blushed as he was pulled forward on the table, the tie tightening around his neck. Axel stood up, gripping the tie "So you wouldn't care if I kissed you?"

_Did he just…… oh damn look at him, he's like a god_ Roxas could feel himself flushing as he stared up at the senior. He hoped no one was watching them, he didn't need people asking questions.

Axel tugged the tie and Roxas snapped out of his thoughts "Y-yes….. I would mind" he stuttered.

The red head raised an eyebrow and smirked "Well alright then" he smiled and let go of the regulation plaid tie.

Roxas knit his brow and sat back down, pulling and loosening his tie he gave the red head a dirty look. Axel narrowed his eyes and smiled "Can't you just leave me alone?" Roxas growled.

"Ohhh is someone in a bad mood?" he gave a breathy laugh.

"Oh fuck off you-"

"Roxas!" someone yelled.

"Aw fucking shit" he growled he leaned to the side, looking for the source of the voice. Axel was smirking.

"Oh, hey Selphie!" he gained a smile.

"That was really cute" Axel whispered but Roxas ignored him.

Selphie came bounding up. "What's up Roxas!? What're you doing over here? Why don't you sit with every one else?" she asked.

"Oh well-"

"Sorry, I snatched him away" Axel interjected. Roxas looked over and then at Selphie.

"Oh, okay then. We were just wondering. Have fun then" she smiled and walked away.

"My god that was cute" Axel laughed. Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?"

"You changed like-" he snapped his fingers "that"

"Yeah so?" he replied finally grabbing his sandwich.

"That's some good control. Why do you do that?" he asked taking a long drink of his soda and crossed his legs.

"Have you ever heard of a gay emo with blonde hair and blue eyes?" Roxas asked and idly chucked the sandwich over his shoulder ignoring it.

The red head laughed "I guess not. But still, don't you at least want someone who sees you for who you are?" Axel asked.

Roxas opened his mouth to say something but then stopped. Axel watched as the boy closed his mouth and he gained a thoughtful look. "You've never thought about it?" he asked.

"N-no….. I've just kept to myself-" he stopped himself and glared at Axel "I don't see why I need to tell you anything"

Axel laughed and held his hand out. Roxas looked at him expectantly. "Give me your hand" he ordered.

"Wha- no." Roxas protested leaning away.

"Just do it blondie" he said with a sigh. Roxas glowered at the name but held his hand out. "Thank you" he praised and took Roxas's hand. Pulling something out of his pants pocket he uncapped a pen.

Roxas watched as the red head wrote something on the palm of his hand. "There" Axel smirked and let go of his hand, capping the pen.

"What is this?" he asked looking at what was written. Seven numbers had been written out in black.

"Its my cell number, call or text me whenever you get the feeling you want to bullshit over someone" he laughed and stood up. Grabbing his soda he made to walk away.

"What makes you think I will?" Roxas called. Axel stopped and looked back, he just waved and continued to walk away.

_Damn slacker_ Roxas tilted his head slightly _But he's got a nice ass_ he snorted at the thought and heard the bell ring for lunch to be over. He stared down at the number for a second before getting up and leaving.

------ ------

Roxas was in his last period and thoroughly enjoying the view he had. He was sitting in the last row and Hayner was one seat ahead of him. It wasn't like he was drooling over the blonde he just enjoyed the fact he got sit behind his crush.

_I have to say, he's got a nice ass too_ he thought smirking. _Although, I hope he doesn't invite me to the hang out today…… I'll just make something up if he does... whatever_

The teacher started to lecture about the lesson plans and labs they would be doing for the next few weeks. He didn't particularly like chemistry but then again, he got to handle dangerous substances. Open flames and concoctions to be had were all tempting. He saw Hayner shift slightly and then turn around to him.

"Hey Roxas, want to be partners?" he whispered. _Only if I get to touch_

"Sure. I can't believe we're doing a lab tomorrow" he sighed.

"I know, no one likes Vexan, he's such a freak sometimes" Hayner gave a breathy laugh. _God he's cute, Vexan is just a fucking creeper. _

"I know, he's one of those crazy scientist" Roxas smirked when Hayner held back a loud laugh.

"Hayner! Roxas! Stop talking and look forward!" Vexan called.

"Sorry!" Hayner replied turning around. _Ruining my fun is all you ever do Vexan _he thought and leaned over to his backpack. He dug for a second and pulled out his phone.

He hesitated for a moment, thinking if he should or not. He stared at the number on his hand. Flipping his phone open he hid it below his desk and entered contacts, selecting new he typed in the number. Putting the name 'Axel' he saved it. _Great, I have that slackers number in my phone……_ he clicked the contact and selected 'New Txt Msg'. His fingers flew over the keys with ease typing out his message.

**Vexan is so fucking ****annoying**

**Roxas**

He clicked send and suddenly noticed his heart was beating a little faster. He looked around wondering if someone would rat him out but everyone's attention was forward as Vexan wrote something on the white board. His phone vibrated in his hand and he clicked it open.

**Lol nah really? He's ****A Fucking loon. XD**

**Axel**

He smirked. _Its so true, the guys goes crazy if you don't get something exact._ He looked around and sent his reply.

**I wnt to kill mys****elf its so boring.****I mean wats h****is prblm!? He n****eeds to go 2 an a****sylum**

**Roxas**

He sent the message and looked back to the front as if he had been doing it all along. Its not like he had even been listening to the lecture about safety but he had been in a science room enough times to know not to throw test tubes at people. His phone vibrated and he looked down, eager to read the message.

**Lol I thnk he needs h****elp with some a****natomy l****essons and how t****o get laid **

**Axel**

Roxas resisted to laugh out loud and bit his tongue, smiling as he replied.

**Or at least how to j****ack off the right w****ay XDDDDD**

**Roxas**

He had a smirk as he sent that and shifted in his seat to hide his phone from prying eyes. Vexan was drawing a diagram of god knows what when his phone vibrated once more. He clicked the message open.

**Lol he prolly dsnt e****ven know wat ****jacking off is!!!**

**Axel**

Roxas put a hand over his mouth from smiling and looked around, almost wishing someone else could share in his amusement and turned back to his phone to reply.

**He prolly thinks i****t has to do with j****ackhammers, l****ol rofl lmao XD**

**Roxas**

He was actually enjoying just spitting out what he thought and having feed back that was just as funny to him. He looked back up and Vexan had changed markers, now writing in green on the far side of the board. His phone vibrated once more.

**Lol ya, he'd prolly hav 2 hav some1 do it 4 him**

**Axel**

Roxas almost laughed out loud but he bit his lip and replied.

**Lol oh yeah thats hot j/k XDD**

**Roxas**

He looked up at the back of Hayner's head and waited, he was enjoying the conversation. His phone vibrated in his hand and he opened the text message.

**Hav u ever had any1 do that 2 u??? ;3**

**Axel**

Roxas blushed slightly and looked around as if someone could see their conversation. He turned back to his phone and replied.

**XP no, y would i?**

**Roxas**

He clicked send and looked around again then back at the board. He wasn't sure where the conversation would go, but he was interested to see. His phone vibrated and he felt his heart jump. he opened it hesitantly and read.

**You shud try it some time its hot X3**

**Axel**

Roxas blushed thinking about something so intimate. He clicked reply and clicked the keys.

**I bet you would kno. Hav all your girlfriends do it? lol**

**Roxas**

Roxas smirked slightly and clicked send. He looked up to see Vexan making a list of who knows what when his phone vibrated. He looked down and opened the text message.

**Lol yeah and the boyfriends ive had lol**

**Axel**

He raised and eyebrow _Boyfriends?_

**Wait, wat do u mean boyfriends?**

**Roxas**

He clicked send a little baffled at what he had read. He thought Axel was a ladies man. Not a ladies and guy man. His phone vibrated and he opened the message.

**U didnt kno i was bi?**

**Axel**

Roxas stared back up at the board _Oh snap! I didn't know he was gay too!... but that's always an up_ He smiled and clicked replied.

**No i didnt kno that. Well i gtg, ttyl**

**Roxas**

He clicked send and looked over at the clock, there were only ten minutes of the class period left. His phone vibrated and he looked back down.

**Ttyl, c ya in p.e. 2morow**

**Axel**

Roxas rolled his eyes, he didn't care if he saw the playboy at anytime during the day. Especially during P.E., his least favorite class period of all time.

------ ------

**.:Next Morning:.**

Roxas woke to the shrill cry of his alarm clock. He groaned in annoyance and brought his hand down on the top of it, silencing the ringing. He sunk under his warm covers and ran a hand over his face, opening his eyes he cringed and stretched out. Stretching out his stiffened muscles like a cat, he made a noise and sat up. He hated his alarm clock sometimes, it annoyed the heck out of him, but he knew that if he didn't set it he wouldn't even get up till the afternoon. Cold air settled on his skin and he sighed, sliding out of his bed to the carpet he walked to his dresser to grab clothes.

He walked out of his room, running a hand through his hair back and forth to wake his fuzzing mind. "Hurry up dear!" his mother called.

"I know!" he growled and walked into the bathroom. _Damn woman. I'm going as fast as I can damn it just leave me the fuck alone Its too fucking early for you to be fucking yelling all the fuck over the fucking place _He grumbled something as he set his clothes down and turned on the shower. Roxas wasn't that much of a morning person, he would've perferred complete silence but his mother didn't really give him a choice in the matter.

------ ------

Roxas stared blankly at the board in front of him. He was in first period and dreading when the bell would ring. He'd stop time if he could but unfortunately that was out of his power. Which meant he had to come face to face with Axel, which meant he'd be forced to talk to him or at least be near him because of the activities.

"Does anyone know the answer?" Leon asked. Silence stole over everyone, they had been reviewing some things from last year to see how much everyone remembered.

Silence continued and students were looking around. Roxas rolled his eyes and rested his chin in his hands. _Its apparent that no one knows the fucking answer just tell us what the fuck it is_ He sneered and looked down and pulled out his planner.

Opening it up to the day, he looked over the dates and grimaced when he looked at Thursday. In bold black letters were the words;

**Work Tonight, 8:00pm to 4:00am**

_Great, I forgot, damn it all. I hate going to that place, but at least I make some money_ he sighed and closed planner, leaning back in his chair. _I can't believe my parents made me get a fucking job. The fucking tightassed pricks... whatever, they're my parents._

"Since no one seems to be paying attention why don't I just assign homework?" he asked. Some groans were heard but no one protested of course.

"Tonight I want you to take this worksheet home and do exactly as the instructions on the top say. Please don't come to me saying you don't know what do. Just look at what it says." Roxas rolled his eyes.

_Maybe some people don't know how to do it because they're fucking retards. God damn this is so stupid_ he thought as someone placed a stack of the papers on his desk. He took one and passed the rest over his shoulder. Looking over the worksheet, bold letters popped out at him on the top saying;

**Grammatical Practice**

_Great, how to fucking dot my "i's" and cross my "t's"_ He rolled his eyes and wrote his name at the top to get a head start.

------ ------

Roxas could've died when the bell rang. Signaling for everyone to pack up and apparently chat on their way out of the classroom. He left, avoiding people as he walked through the halls and to the locker room. It may not have been his favorite class but he was glad he didn't have to do it first period when everything was freezing cold. He hurried in and dashed to his locker. Attacking it once more. With precision he pulled it open and threw his backpack in. He could hear the other students coming in, conversations spilling over each other as they all tried to talk. Pulling his uniform off he quickly changed, determined not to run into the red head.

_I hope we don't play outside again, once was torture but I think I might melt another couple more times_ he snorted when he thought about the witch from the Wizard of Oz as he pulled his shoes on again.

With his P.E. uniform on he shut his locker and sprinted out of the locker room. He hadn't caught any glimpse of red hair and hoped he wouldn't be subjected to the play boy and his annoying conversations. He joined the early people in the gym and took his place on his role line. The other students were conversing quietly and he sat down, stretching his legs out he leaned back on his hands. He could feel the dirt and dust on the floor as he shifted and wiped his hands on his shorts.

_Jeez, does the janitor even come and clean down in the gym? Probably to lazy to do it_ He sighed and crossed his legs. The door to the gym opened and he looked over, dreading the person who had just walked in. A short bleach blonde walked in, smiling as someone waved to him.

_Damn... he's here today_ Roxas thought but put a smile on as Tidus walked over and stood a little ways apart from him on the line.

"Hey Roxas" he greeted.

"Hey Tidus"

"Awesome job yesterday!" he commented._ Heh heh, I bet your boiling inside that I got the first point before you did._

"Thanks! I was surprised myself" he laughed.

"Yeah? I didn't even realize what everyone was doing till they all went over the line! I had to guard the flag" he laughed. _I bet it killed you to be left behind, damn jock and you fucking cockiness_

"Sorry, Axel kinda roped me into helping him"

"Really? He didn't say anything to me, hmmm" Tidus knit his brow and thought. _Haha take that motha fucka!!!!!! You were left out!!_

"Oh, I don't know: Roxas shrugged and looked around.

Looking over at the gym door the rest of the class piled in, even the tall red head. Cloud followed behind and pulled his clip board out with the classes names. Everyone stood up in their lines and waited to be checked off. He brushed his shorts off and looked up over at the senior who was two lines down from him. Axel caught his gaze and smiled. Roxas raised an eyebrow but scowled and stuck his tongue out. The red head chuckled and flicked his tongue out. The blonde gave him a dirty look and turned away.

_Ho damn that was fucking hot!! Fuck, I wonder if he's a good kisser...?_ He brushed the thought off quickly as Cloud arrived at their line.

Cloud checked them all off and lowered his clipboard. "We're going to keep it easy again today. So everyone go and grab a basketball. I don't care if you play a game or not just mind the people around you" he announced.

_Damn, I hate basketball. I'm too fucking short to throw the ball to the basket_ he thought but followed everyone else to go get balls.

------ ------

Roxas stared disdainfully down at the ball in his hands. The orange ball seemed to be mocking him silently as he looked up at the basket. Him and some other students were practicing hoops while the others, including Axel, were playing an actual game on the other side of the gym. He stepped back and aimed for the square on the back board. He continued to stare at it, taking his time with getting ready, determined to make the shot.

"You know glaring won't help" someone laughed. His eyes narrowed and he looked to his left. Axel was walking over.

"Oh be quite" he called and looked back at the basket. _Damn slacker_

"Want me to help you? You seem to be too..." he trailed off. _Don't you fucking say it_

Roxas gave him a death glare, daring him to say he was too short to make it without some kind of help. "Just go play your game" he growled lowering his hands, losing all concentration. _God, why wont he leave me the fuck alone?_

Axel laughed and stood next to him, dribbling his ball slowly. "It must be really hard for you not to swear out loud during class isn't it?" he asked and caught the ball, tossing it up and making the basket. Roxas watched the ball make it through the rim and ropes and Axel catch it. _Oh fuck you and your long fucking arms and your long fucking legs!_

"Show off" he muttered. "I happen to have good self control over cursing during school" he replied bouncing his ball a couple times.

The red head snorted and walked back over. "I bet your cursing to high heaven in you mind"

"Maybe I' am but you'll never know will you?" he mocked and caught his ball. Axel laughed and shot for the basket again, making it once more.

"So, got my number in your phone now eh?" he asked with a cocky smile.

"Unfortunately" he replied and bounced his ball.

"Aw, don't be like that, you know you wanted it" He laughed. _About as much as I want a sex change_

"I probably could've done without it, but you know" he shrugged "I have to be nice to the special people" he snorted. Axel laughed.

"Meow kitty, you have physical and verbal claws don't you?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and continued to bounce his ball. "Weren't you playing a game with the other guys?"

Axel looked over from dribbling his ball by the basket and walked over. "Yeah, but you looked so lonely so I decided I'd keep you company" he laughed and aimed for the basket.

The blonde scowled and elbowed him as he shot for the basket. "Ah! Hey!" he exclaimed as the ball missed.

"Not so cool now eh?" Roxas smirked. Axel laughed and retrieved his ball.

"Yeah yeah shortstuff" he chuckled.

"What makes you think I was lonely? I was just shooting hoops" Roxas asked catching his ball and examining it.

"Looked more like moping and glaring to me" Axel retorted.

Roxas scowled and stuck his tongue out. "I wasn't moping, I was just... thinking" he informed.

"Oh yeah? About what?"

"About how much I hate basketball" he replied running a thumb over the bumpy surface of the ball.

"I'm sorry, so you hate most contact sports?" Axel asked bouncing his ball in front of him.

"Most" Roxas whispered with a small smirk. _Except maybe fucking, can't get enough of that contact sport_

Axel raised an eyebrow "Whats the smile for?" he asked.

"Wh-what?" he asked looking up out of his thought.

"You were smiling about something. What was it?"

Roxas flushed and looked away "Nothing, it was nothing" he muttered.

Axel laughed "I didn't look like nothing, come on" he nudged the blonde "What was it?"

"I'm not going to tell you!" he exclaimed batting the red heads elbow away as Axel laughed.

"Fine, fine. So, what about wrastling?" he asked with a devilish smirk.

Roxas raised and eyebrow "Wrestling?"

Axel shook his head "No, wrastling, with an 'a'" he informed.

"Oh, well, I don't know. Its okay" he muttered looking away. _Was he implying something? Its not like I don't know what wrastling is... just_ Roxas bit his lip as dirty thoughts swirled around in his head.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Axel called waving a hand in front of Roxas's face. The blonde jumped and looked up at him.

"S-sorry, I w-was thinking" he replied.

"Well stop thinking and shoot the ball" Axel said pointing to the hoop.

"What? No! I can't" Roxas protested.

"Never say never" Axel rolled his eyes.

"I didn't say never" the blonde shot back.

"... fine, just try then"

"No"

"Roxas"

"No! I won't do it" he huffed and looked away.

------ ------

Roxas scowled as he walked into the locker rooms. Axel had some how bullied him into shooting and helping him with his technique. He briskly walked to his locker and started at the combination. Its not like he was going to use that technique anytime soon, but he felt a little better since he made a basket a couple of times. He pulled off his P.E uniform and stuffed it into the locker, pulling his school uniform out. The rest of the boys were coming into the locker room, he gave a sour face thinking of the other day when Axel practically attacked him. He pulled on his plaid pants and zipped them up. Some of the boys pushed past him and he glared at their backs. He hated how rude the other classes were when they came clamoring in.

_Doesn't anyone remember personal space anymore?_ He thought and pulled his shirt on, starting at the buttons. It irked him a little that he had become accustomed to changing so fast, _whatever happened to stopping and smelling the roses? Where are the damn roses!!??_

He pulled the last button through its hole and pulled his tie around his neck. He stopped dead, looking at the fabric, he forgot to just pull it over his head this time instead of undoing it. With a scowl he let the fabric drop to his chest and pulled his back pack out. Slinging it on his shoulders he closed his locker and left it. He didn't like what he was about to do but he really didn't want anyone else to do it. Coming up behind a fiery red head he tapped the senior on the shoulder. The red head looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Well hey there shortstuff" he laughed turning around. Roxas tamed himself from blushing, Axel wasn't done with buttoning up his shirt and was about only half way.

"I need help" he huffed looking down at his tie. Axel smirked.

"No worries blondie" he laughed dropped the button he had been working on to reach for Roxas. "You've been going to this school for how long and you still don't know how to do a tie?" he chuckled.

"Oh don't be cocky, I just never bothered to learn" he grumbled watching Axel fly through the steps for doing the tie. His eyes flicked back and forth from the pale fabric to the smooth chest of the senior in front of him.

_Damn, every time I see him he just gets fucking hotter doesn't he? He's like a fucking butterfly, annoying at first but then you get used to him and you don't even realize it! But he's so damn beautiful_

"There, your all done blondie" Axel laughed and pulled the knot up to the blondes neck.

"Thanks, you'll have to teach me how to do it sometime" he sighed and Axel went back to buttoning his shirt up. He hesitated for a moment but muttered a good bye and walked away.

"See ya" Axel called and Roxas walked out of the locker room.

------ ------

The blonde stared down at the problems in front of him. He was in third period algebra 2, he absolutely hated math. It was low on his list of things to do when he was bored. He scribbled down a formula and started to solve the problem. But what annoyed him even more was the fact that Olette was in his class. Which meant he'd be subjected to conversations about her friends and what they did over the weekend. He focused on the problem in front of him, trying to shut out the brunette as hard as he could.

"What do you think?" she asked writing something down. She had moved a desk flush against his own and was leaning on his.

"About what?" he asked as nicely as he could.

"I asked what do you think about the belts Kairi was wearing" she replied._ Oh like I give a flying fuck_

"I don't know, I liked the rainbow one" he muttered quickly. _Because I'm gay like that bitch, god I don't care what Kairi wears. The fucking skank._

"Yeah, I liked that one, I liked her red one a lot too" _Oh god, angel of death take me now! I can't stand her fucking voice!_

"I wonder where she got her belts, do you know?" she asked.

"I don't know, hot topic" he replied quickly to stop her inquiring.

"Oh yeah! I love hot topic!" she giggled. _God, she just doesn't stop does she! She's like a fucking parakeet! I'd like to fucking pull everyone of her fucking feathers out if she was!_

Roxas tried to shut her out, focusing as best as he could on the problem in front of him. His gripped tightened on his pencil and he ground his teeth. _Mother fucking bitch! Shut the fucking hell up! Go talk to one of the other whores goddammit!_

His eyes narrowed and he leaned over to rummage through his backpack. Thanking god he had brought his ipod. He pulled the black electronic out, he placed the ear buds in his ears and turned it on. It seemed as though Olette hadn't even noticed him doing it for she kept talking. He scrolled through his music and clicked on a song named "Its been awhile". The screen changed and showed the title, the band and the name of the CD. Turning it up as loud as he could he returned to his problems, ignoring the chattering brunette next to him.

------ ------

Roxas sat with his back to the table he was sitting on. A sandwich in his hands as he stared out at the woods that lead around the side of the school and to the back of it.The afternoon sun seemed intent to over heat him, with a sigh he slid back a little and leaned on the table, letting the sandwich sit in his lap as he stared out at it. Wondering just who was out there smoking his brain cells off. He wished he could sit in the shade but that would mean sitting with people, which meant he would have to participate in conversation. He just wasn't up to it at the moment.

"What's up shorty?" a voice laughed and someone sat next to him. His eyes narrowed as he looked over to the red head. _He just doesn't stop does he? He's like fucking mexican food, it just keeps coming back after you've finished with it._

"Don't you have a bag of pot to smoke?" he asked.

"Not at the moment" he chuckled taking a drink of the soda in his hand.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing much, just good conversation" he replied leaning back on the table next to Roxas.

"You'll get none of the sort over here" he growled and started to unwrap his sandwich from its plastic confines. _Damn lunch ladies and their excessive use of plastic wrap! Keeping me from dismembering this sandwich!_

"Darn, I was looking for someone who didn't give a shit about the world and likes to mope around" Axel sighed sadly.

Roxas didn't reply but pulled at the bread of the sandwich, throwing it out at the grass to invisible pigeons.

"So, wanna do something later?" Axel asked. Roxas stopped mid throw of a piece of cheese and looked at him.

"What?" he hissed. _Is he asking me out? Wait no_,_don't even think like that Roxas! But then again, I wouldn't mind a little company from my parents. What am I saying? Its the slacker we're talking about here!_

"Wanna hang out after school or something?" he asked casually. The blonde looked back at his sandwich and chucked the rest of it to the ground. _Why do I even bother buying those stupid things? I should just bring lunch or something. Lunch food is fucking deadly._

"I don't know, why do you want to hang out with me?" he asked looking over at the red head mid drink.

He swallowed and laughed, looking down at Roxas as if he was stupid "Why wouldn't I?"

Roxas blushed slightly and looked away "I'm not asking you why you wouldn't I'm asking you why you do?" he said with a little viciousness to his voice.

"I want to hang out with you, because I want to hang out with you" he laughed. "Is that so hard to believe?" he asked.

The blonde was quiet for awhile then looked over at the red head. Studying him for awhile. His angled features, shinning emerald eyes and flaming red hair. A smile that could entice yet put you off at the same time. The tattoos around his eyes that wrinkled a little as he smiled. "Fine, what do you want to do?"

"I figured we could just go to your house, you know, just chill" he gave a friendly smile and Roxas chewed the inside of his lip.

"Sure, I guess thats alright" he whispered. _What have I done?_

"Cool, I'll meet you after school on the steps alright?" he smiled.

"Uh, okay, just don't be late or I'll leave without you" Roxas ordered. Axel laughed and reached over, ruffling the blondes hair.

"Why would I be late? I'm getting a chance to go home with you" he snorted as the blonde batted his hand away.

"Whatever" Roxas breathed.

"Well, I best be going. Meh friends are waiting" he smiled and got up. Roxas watched him, leaving with a sort of swagger to his step as he joined a group of students further away.

_Great, the slacker is coming to my house. Just what I need, his slackerness rubbing off on everything. Who knows, maybe I'll become a slacker and I won't have to worry about school anymore._ Roxas snorted and got up, fixing his hair from being messed with. Leaving the sandwich where it was to return back to the school and finish out the rest of lunch inside.

* * *

The song I mentioned on Roxas's ipod, is "It's been awhile" by Staind. They're a good band. I like that song, you guys should go look it up sometime. I didn't realize it till I saved and looked at the document but I have 6000 and something words!!! I was like homgftwbbq!!! I was so happy to see that. It was like cue heavenly music. I was surprised I had typed so much, sure I get to typing and just keep going but this was like freaking awesome! I accomplished something lol 

But then again, I'm probably not going to become a beta anytime soon. I have a lot of stories that I need to work on without the load of having to correct someone elses chapters. So don't expect me to become one anytime soon lol. But enjoy my awesomely long chapter!!! It'll probably never happen again but I don't care!! I have over 6000 words :does happy dance: But you guys just love meh for putting chapters up don't ya? Well the next chapter will be very fun to write. Axel is going to visit Roxas's house!! Also, I have nothing against mexican food!! I love mexican food! I'm part mexican myself lol so deal with it!


	3. Get Ready To Break Heart

Pairings: AxelxRoxas and more

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

again I encourage you to go listen to the song!!! lol another story another day. I was looking around and it looks as though they've made a new linky thing at the top for searching for beta readers. Thats pretty cool I think you know, I wonder really. Who has time to do betaing!!??? lol obviously not me XD and I'm sure you guys have noticed that. But I think its pretty kool though, so yeah... just me spitting out more thoughts again lol.

**

* * *

.:Get Ready to Break Heart:.**

Roxas was in science and thoroughly enjoying it. He was standing closely next Hayner, the other blonde was standing beside him as they waited for a beaker of water to boil on the hot plate. They had to observe and record what happened to different substances that had been treated previously with bromine. He tapped his pencil against the side of his notebook and sighed, he smirked and took things a bit further, he leaned against Hayner's side.

"I'm so tired, I can't wait for the weekend" he whined.

Hayner laughed and leaned back against Roxas to balance himself "Yeah me too. Its only Tuesday" he replied. _Oh baby, rub against my side a little more, mmm you smell so-_ Roxas's thoughts stopped when Vexan appeared next to them.

"Observations going well boys?" he asked.

"Uhhh, yeah, we're doing good" Hayner replied quickly. Vexan eyed the hot plate, nodded and moved on. _Fucking creeper_ Roxas thought sourly.

"That was creepy" Roxas whispered.

"Your telling me" Hayner laughed.

"So, did you do anything cool this weekend?" Roxas asked.

"Not much, just chilled, swam at the beach on Sunday" he informed. _Ohhhhhh a wet Hayner, half naked in the sun, me likey_

"Yeah? At least you went somewhere I stayed home" _And jacked off by myself all alone, wish someone was..._ he stopped thinking for a moment as Hayner put a test tube filled with liquid in the beaker.

_Makes me think about what Axel said... Axel...Axel. He's so much of a slacker he had to have someone else do it for him...hmmmmm_

"Hurry with your observations students, 20 minutes left" Vexan called from the front of the class.

"This is so boring!" Hayner sighed.

"I feel the same" Roxas chuckled and they looked down to write in their spirals.

------ ------

Roxas leaned precariously against the flag pole in front of the school. He had stopped by his locker and was now waiting, he planned on leaving if Axel didn't show up in the next couple minutes. Students walked past him, eager to leave the restrictive building. He really didn't want the red head tagging along, he figured he'd just leave. Loud shouting interrupted the bustling movement of people and he looked back toward the school. He grimaced when he saw who it was. A red head was standing, hands fist by his sides as he glared down at the girl standing on front of him. It was Larxene, she was giving him the evil eye.

"Why can't you just admit it!" she screeched.

"Will you just drop it!" he bellowed throwing his hands up in frustration.

"No! Give me a fucking answer!"

He glared at her "I don't have to do anything you-" he was cut off when Larxene brought her hand across the side of his face. The sound seemed to echo around the them. He didn't move, his eyes flicked around to the spectators and fell on Roxas.

Their eyes met and Axel's softened a bit. He let a breath out and turned to Larxene who was still seething with anger. He whispered something and she looked as though she was going to kill him. He gave her a last look before turning and walking over to Roxas.

"Ready?" he asked quietly. Roxas hesitated but nodded, looking around him to Larxene. She was glaring holes into the red heads back. With a feral growl she walked away, pushing rudely at the people around her.

"Follow me" he whispered and started down the school steps, Axel in tow.

------ ------

They walked quietly down the sidewalks of a street named Sunset Drive. Roxas couldn't help but glance over at Axel's cheek. There were two small cuts from Larxene's nails, blood smeared across his pale face, the area around it was a vicious red. Their conversation was running in his mind _Admit what I wonder_ They continued to walk in silence

"Why're you so quiet chatter box?" Axel asked finally, looking over at him.

Roxas glared "Your one to talk, shouting up a fucking storm in front of the school like some after school soap opera special"

Axel didn't say anything and looked away a little annoyed "She was just being a bitch thats all" he growled stuffing his hands in the pockets of his plaid pants.

"What did she want to know?"

Again the red head looked annoyed "I don't want to talk about it" he muttered.

"Fine, then I'll talk" Roxas hissed glaring up at the injured senior. More his pride then his cheek. "God, today in Vexan's was murder. The fucking creeper kept coming up behind me and Hayner while we were doing a lab" he sighed.

"Yeah he does that, you'd think he was an experienced stalker or something" Axel snorted.

Roxas laughed "I bet he stalks students with A's"

"You better watch out, stick with a B and you'll fine" the red head smiled.

_God he's beautiful when he smiles, I'm glad he's happy_

"So where's your house?" he asked looking around.

"Up ahead" he replied pointing to a pale blue house, a drive way lead to a garage. Next to it a walkway leading up to a porch and to a dark navy blue door. Windows on either side provided balance.

"It's cute, just like you" he laughed looking down at the blonde.

Roxas rolled his eyes "Your comparing me a to freaking house you realize that?"

Axel chuckled and followed Roxas up the drive way. The house was a two story, he could see windows on the second floor and wondered which was the blondes.They walked up and Roxas pulled keys out of his pocket. With ease he stuck it in the lock, wrenched to the right, pulled it out and opened the door. As if he didn't even need his eyes to do it, it was all muscle memory now. Cold air rushed into their faces as they walked in to the house.

"Make yourself at home" he muttered shutting the door with his foot. He walked to his right to the apparent living room. A couch, coffee table, TV, chair, book shelves on either side of the TV. The blonde dropped his stuff on the couch.

"Nice little house" Axel smiled looking over at the boy who was ripping his tie off and tossing it to the table._ Oh baby take it all off_ Axel smiled at the thought.

"Want something for your cuts?" Roxas asked slipping his shoes off.

"Cuts?" he raised an eyebrow.

"On your cheek, where Larxene slapped you" Roxas replied idly as he emptied his pockets on the table, a cell phone, some money and change.

Axel reached up and touched his cheek, then brought it away to look at his fingers "Hmm, I'm bleeding" he stated.

"You didn't notice?" Roxas asked looking at him as if he was stupid. "Follow me, we'll clean it up" he sighed and started to walk away from the couch. Axel dropped his messenger bag and followed after the blonde. Looking around the hallway as they walked up a flight of stairs.

"So, where's your room?" he asked casually as they turned to the left, other doors were down the other way.

"Like I'd tell you" he replied flicking on the light of the bathroom.

"Isn't there a bathroom downstairs or something?" he asked as Roxas leaned down to open doors under the sink.

"Yeah but we keep the first aid kit up here" he replied pulling the red pack out.

"Prepared for anything eh?" he asked leaning against the counter. He looked into the mirror, examining the smeared blood on his cheek. "Damn, she has fucking nails like a cat" he growled leaning closer to look at it.

"Come're" he ordered holding a slightly wet cotton swab.

"Oh! Nurse Roxas help me!" Axel laughed. Roxas glared up at him but Axel only smiled.

"Will you stop acting like a jackass" he asked.

"For you, sure" he smirked and Roxas reached up to dab at the wound. "Ow, what the hell is that?" he asked pulling away slightly.

"Its hydrogen peroxide and stop acting like a baby, the stuff doesn't even sting, it helps" Roxas rolled his eyes and wiped away the blood.

"Help, my ass" Axel muttered. The blonde shook his head and wiped the red heads cheek dry with some toilet paper and threw the items in the garbage next to the toilet.

"There, you big baby" Roxas muttered leaning down to place the kit back in its spot.

"How can I ever thank you nurse Roxas!?" Axel laughed walking past the blonde.

"Oh shut up" Roxas growled slamming the doors shut. He turned the light off and made for the stairs. Axel was waiting, smiling his head off for annoying the blonde.

"Sorry blondie, don't take it seriously" he chuckled. Roxas didn't say anything but started down the stairs.

They reentered the first floor and Roxas walked over to the couch, eager to finish his homework and get it over with. "If you want something to eat you can rummage through the fridge I don't care" he called over his shoulder.

"Nah, I'm good. I had a big lunch" he replied walking over to his bag._ Ohhh a soda, thats big alright_

Roxas sat down and dug through his back pack. Axel came back to sit down next to the blonde, a physics book in his lap.Silence lapsed over them and scratching of pencils filled the air. _God, how long is this going to last?_ Roxas thought glancing over at the red head.

_When's he going to leave I wonder, wait..._

"My parents get home around four so you'll have to leave before then" Roxas blurted out looking over at the senior.

Axel met the blondes gaze, a small smile crossing his lips "No prob, I can leave before then"

They continued to stare at each other. Roxas hesitated at the awkward silence, his eyes traveled around the mans face. Taking in the features he had seen before but, there was something different. Like he was seeing him in a different light. But it wasn't in a literal phrase but more of a metaphorical. He watched him, studying the slight changes that the smile on his lips made. Like maybe he wanted to have something like that. A smile that could pop out for no reason, a smile that didn't have to be forced. A smile that wasn't hollow, that didn't have a different meaning behind it. He wanted to smile for real, and in his heart for some damned reason he didn't know why, he wanted Axel to see it. To be the first to see a smile he had been holding back for so many years. He wanted to give the red head, a smile just for him.

"Roxas?" Axel whispered. Roxas snapped out of his trance like stare and blinked.

"Ah, y-yeah?" he asked bringing a hand to stroke at his forehead as if in concentration.

"You okay?" he asked setting his pencil down.

"Uh, yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked with a sarcastic tone. Axel knit his brow.

"I don't know, you just looked really... sad all of a sudden" he whispered cocking his head to look at the boy.

"D-did I? Oh um, I was just thinking about something" Roxas muttered blushing slightly he looked down at the worksheet in front of him from English.

"Good, because you don't know how bad it was for me not to lean over and kiss you!" Axel laughed heartily. Roxas turned red and slapped a hand to his forehead.

"God your such a fucking pervert!" he exclaimed elbowing the red head. Axel smirked and grabbed the blondes elbow, stilling the boy. Roxas looked back questioningly.

"You have no idea how perverted I can be" he whispered and winked. Roxas's eyes brows disappeared into his bangs and he blushed redder.

"Your not a pervert your a pedophile thats what you are!" Roxas exclaimed tugging for his elbow back.

"Well you know what that means Roxas?" Axel sighed letting go of the boy.

Roxas rubbed his elbow "What?"

Axel narrowed his eyes and smirked. "You better watch out"

"Wha-" Roxas shot up from the couch. "Don't you dare touch me!" he ordered pointing at the red head. Axel laughed and picked his pencil up.

"Sorry blondie, I'm not interested, I'm waiting for someone" he replied.

"Your waiting for someone?" he asked baffled. _I seriously thought he was going to come after me!_

"Yeah, so sit down and do your homework" Axel replied.

Roxas scowled and snatched his homework off the floor "You sound like my dad"

"If I was your dad I'd seriously wonder where you got the blonde hair from" he retorted.

"Thats sick" Roxas replied sitting back down.

"But its funny" Axel laughed and continued to do his homework, Roxas joining him.

------ ------

.: 20 minutes later :.

Roxas leaned against the frame of the front door. Axel was gathering his things, he had announced he was going to leave. Roxas watched him then looked back out to the street. He squinted, the afternoon sun burned bright and hurt his eyes. He looked back into the dim house and saw dots, he closed his eyes and rubbed at them.

"Aww don't be sad, you'll see me tomorrow" Axel laughed walking over to the blonde.

"Wh- as if I'd be sad that your leaving, if anything I'm grateful" Roxas muttered watching him walk out to stand on his porch.

Axel pouted his lower lip "That hurts Roxy, it really does" but he couldn't hold the face for long before he smiled at Roxas scowling at him.

"None the less, get outta here before I call the cops" Roxas said crossing his arms.

"Wait! I forgot something I think" Axel said patting at his pockets. He walked back over and leaned in the door way to look into the house.

"What is it?" Roxas asked. They looked at each other and Axel smiled.

"I found it"

"Wha-?" Roxas was interrupted when Axel leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. Roxas didn't move, he was frozen, from shock or anger he wasn't sure. He breathed in, taking in the spicy sent of the red head.

"There, now I can leave" Axel laughed pulling away and walking down the steps of the porch.

Roxas didn't move, he watched the red head leave down the drive way and turn onto the sidewalk.

Roxas buried his face in his hands, they felt cold against his heated cheeks. He shook his head and walked into his house, shutting the door with his foot he fell onto the couch. He looked up at the ceiling and huffed _Aw fuck, get ready to break heart ... I think I just fell in love

* * *

_wahahahahahha another chapter!!! I'm loving writing this story. Sorry its taking me so long to post, things have been kinda hectic with having to sneak on lol. So I have to write my chapters in increments and then I can put it up T.T but none the less, hope you enjoyed!!! hehe, nurse Roxas, oh baby ;3 and a doctor Axel, meow!!! X3 


	4. Understanding

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

pairings: AxelxRoxas and a couple others mabeh

Gah! I was actually able o type up like four more chapters for this story, now all I have to do is look over them and make sure everythings good. Hope your enjoying the story so far!

* * *

**.:Understanding:.**

Roxas spent the rest of his afternoon finishing homework, playing games and eventually greeting his parents when they came home. His father took over the TV but he didn't care, he was content to sit next to his father and watch. His mother bustling around the kitchen cooking for dinner. He was still thinking about the senior. The small gesture had been enough to jumble his emotions. It was just a peck on the forehead but he was afraid of what anything more would do to him. Would it shake is foundation, destroy his carefully painted exterior. A part of him almost wanted it, while another screamed for him to stay put. To stay behind the wall he had built around him, to stay in the safety of his crumbling facade.

"How was your day son?" his father asked, looking over at the blonde.

"It was okay"

"Do anything exciting?"

"Not really, we did a lab in science but thats about it" he replied._ And I think I might be in love but other then that what about you?_

His father nodded and looked back at the TV.

------ ------

**.:Wednesday:.**

Roxas stared at the red head, waiting for him to do something. They had changed and were in the gym, Cloud seemed intent on just letting them play that week. He'd announced they would start their first course (which was baseball) the next week. Everyone was lined up in two lines across from each other. They had been told to pick partners and Axel had attached himself to the blonde. Their partners had been given bean bags and waiting for a couple people at the end.

"Go ahead" Cloud called looking down at his clip board scribbling something, he was hovering near Tidus watching.

"Ready?" Axel called.

"As I'll ever be" Roxas replied. The red head tossed the bean bag underhand and he caught it easily.

_I can tell this is going to be fucking riveting_ The rest of the class period continued the same.

------ ------

Roxas hurried into the locker room. He was hoping the next day wouldn't be as boring, he was dreading the next week too. Dashing to his locker he hurried to change. He hated baseball, he didn't have the longest legs which meant he had to run harder to get to bases in time, which usually ended with him being out. Stripping his P.E. uniform off he stuffed it into the tall locker. Someone pushed past him once again, he scowled as he looked over to see who it was. Some other blonde boy from another class was walking away.

_I swear to god the next time he fucking bumps into me... god damn inconsiderate prick_

He pulled on his plaid pants and zipped them up. It annoyed the heck out of him when people in the locker rooms brushed, bumped or jostled into him. It gave him the creeps sometimes, wondering just who of them did it on accident or who was really just trying to cop a feel.

"Hurry up kid" a voice laughed.

He looked over his shoulder to see the red head waiting. Some boys passed in front of him and Roxas broke the stare and turned back to his locker. He pulled on his uniform shirt and pulled his back pack out. Closing the locker he started to button his shirt up.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Axel called.

"Yeah, yeah just hold on" Roxas replied buttoning the last button and turning around. "Help me with my tie?" he asked. Axel smirked and walked over.

"Whats with you? Did someone die an your mourning" he asked

"No... I've just had something on my mind" he whispered looking up at the red head. Axel slowed his hands a little, staring back into the blondes eyes. His hands slowly stopped. The bell rang out for students to get to their next class and the locker room emptied quickly.

"Like what?" he asked, his hands returning to the steps but slowly.

"I don't know, just some things" he whispered looking away. Axel pulled the knot of the tie close to Roxas's neck once again.

"Oh yeah? Any of those somethings about me?" he purred leaning down. Roxas blushed, he leaned back slightly.

"M-maybe" he whispered shuddering slightly when he felt the senior's hand slid around to rest at the small of his back. _Oh god, what do I do?_

"Mmmmm, want to tell me?" Axel whispered drawing the boy closer to him. "Or can I just come over again today, maybetomorrow?"

"No, and you can't come over tomorrow, I have work"

"Work?"

"Yeah, I work at- I'm not going to tell you" he replied.

Roxas turned red when he felt the hand drag up his back and come to tangle in his blonde hair. Lazily twirling and tunneling through it. _Mmmm that feels so good_ Roxas was about to say something when the senior suddenly pulled away. He knit his brow looking up at Axel.

"We're going to be late shorty" he laughed and started to walk away.

"Your nothing but a slacker" Roxas shouted grabbing his bag and slinging it on.

"But you don't care about it do you?" Axel laughed.

------ ------

Roxas spent the rest of the day wondering just how far things would've gone if they hadn't been pressed for time. It rolled around in his head, he hated the fact that he kept thinking of scenarios. What if Axel had kissed him? What if he had kissed Axel? What if someone had seen them? The questions kept buzzing like angry bees and he just wanted to get rid of them. But what worried him more was, as he sat with Hayner, he didn't seem to find the boy as attractive as he had before. He had known the boy since 8th grade and all of a sudden the towns infamous playboy was messing with him. He wouldn't call it chasing since he wasn't running, more like strolling, trying to decide whether to stop and let Axel catch him or altogether ditch the red head.

"Do you know the answer? I'm not sure what to put" Hayner asked tapping the table with his pencil.

"Say what?" Roxas asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"Number 3"

"Wha- oh, ummmm, its starches" he replied.

"Oh yeah" He laughed and scribbled the answer down and moved on.

_When's this going to end! This is so boring, god I just want to-... oh god, I was just thinking I wanted to hang out with Axel_ Roxas shook his head_ I must be going crazy, or I already am and this is a ll a figment of my imagination._

Roxas looked over at Hayner to make sure he was there and then around the class _Maybe we aren't here at all... maybe we're some experiment of some alien race... or maybe... our existence us just a figment of our imagination!_ Roxas put a hand to his head.

_Did someone drug me or something! God, I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone. Like that one episode where that guy was alone and his glasses broke_ Roxas shivered at thought _That would suck ass_

"Are you okay?" Hayner asked. Roxas snapped out of his deep thoughts to look over.

"What?"

"I asked if you were okay" he said.

"Oh, um yeah"

Hayner gained a smile and laughed "Well, lets finish this so we can turn it in"

"Sure" Roxas nodded and he pushed the thoughts aside.

------ ------

His walk home was uneventful as were the next thee hours till his parents came home. Roxas sat wide eyed at the table with his mother and father on the other side.

"What!" he said unbelieving.

"We're sorry Roxas, we meant to tell you earlier but we forgot, I hope your not mad" his mother cooed.

Roxas shook his head "No, I'm not mad, I'm just shocked!"

"Why?" his father asked.

"Why not? Your going to Las Vegas for a business trip and you aren't bringing me!" he said and his father laughed, his mother smiled.

"We can't let you come honey, its too early in the school year and there would be nothing for you to do there" she said.

"Exactly, its not like your old enough to play the slots or go to the bar" his father laughed.

Roxas rolled his eyes "Fine" he huffed. "How long are you going to abandon me?"

His mother gave a giggling laugh "We're not abandoning you, we'll only be gone for three days. We'll be back Sunday night"

"So no wild parties" his father warned. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Of course not father"

"Good, now we have to leave. Our flight leaves in a couple hours"

"We left our contact number, emergency numbers and money clipped on the fridge. Only! Only use the money for an emergency, not for buying pizza or clothes" she said wagging a finger at him.

"Awww no clothes shopping?" he joked.

"And no girls over" his father added and Roxas spluttered.

"Dad!"

His father laughed and together his parents stood up. Roxas stood up and followed after, they had their things packed by the door. His mother gave hugged him and his father ruffled his hair. "We love you dear, be good while we're gone" his mother smiled.

"Be careful son" his father clapped him on the back and together the two walked out to the drive way where one of his parents friends waited to drive them there.

His mother waved and his father laughed as he loaded their things onto the back. Roxas waved back and leaned against the door frame to watch. They slipped in, his mother once again waving. He waved and the car pulled out of the drive way. He watched as they pulled onto the street and were soon out of sight.

"Do you think he'll be okay Cloud?"

"I'm sure he will Aeirth" Cloud smiledand gripped his wifes hand. She smiled gently.

"Okay" she whispered, her husband smiled and leaned over. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and she gripped his hand with another smile.

------ ------

**.:Thursday:.**

Roxas was awoken by the unwelcomed cry of his alarm clock. He opened his eyes and sat up, waiting for his mother to call to him. He groaned and remembered they weren't there. He'd have a quiet morning but he had to admit, as he went to take a shower, he missed his mothers reminder.

His walk to school was just as uneventful as his day. Except for his meeting with Axel. They exchanged smart remarks and to Roxas's displeasure he had let slip where he worked. It wasn't exactly the most conventional place for a high school er to be working but he worked at a bar named The Moonlit Drink. It was a rather boisterous bar, with cage dancers and the occasional bar fight.

It had been about two weeks since he had first started and was getting used to it. He worked on Thursdays, Saturdays and Sunday nightsif they needed him. But he liked going, good music and sometimes a good conversation. It was a place where no one would recognize him since they were all over 21. Where he could act as nice or as rude as he wanted, he was usually nice but there was that one customers where he'd like to spit in their drink but he'd get fired if he was caught.

But to his distaste was his wardrobe. He had learned the hard way the first couple of days. With so many people in one place, packed in like sardines it got hot, and humid. The woman he worked with gave him some advice. She said "Wear short shorts and a tank top. It'll keep you cool and you'll get more customers" she giggled and winked. So, he tried it the next day, and to some embarrassment his tips had just about tripled.He didn't care if he was sending the people who looked at him to hell, he was getting paid!

The rest of Roxas's day was slow till he got home and got ready for work. Leaving around 5:00 when it was already dark he escaped to the tram commons to work.

------ ------

Roxas smiled as he set a drink down in front of a stranger. It was 6:45 and they were already busy. The person thanked him and disappeared into the crowd, moving and swaying to the thumping music.

"Your on fire tonight Roxas!" someone giggled. He looked over to his co-worker shaking up a drink. Her name was Rikku and boy did she like beads. Her bleach blonde hair was full of them in braids. She wore green short shorts and a bikini top.

"Yeah? I guess" he laughed.

"Hey shorty, get me something fruity like you" someone called.

"Someone wants you Roxas" she giggled and turned back to her customer. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a glass from the shelf next to him.

"You sure you can handle that much fruitiness?" he called teasingly before turning around to see who had made the order.

He would've dropped the glass in his hand but his hand tightened around it. His eyes met with amused green and couldn't help but blush. The man was smirking like crazy.

"Axel" he hissed and walked over.

"The red head chuckled "Wish you'd talk to me like that more often" he laughed.

"What're you doing here?"

"I just came to see how my favorite blonde was"

Roxas scowled "Do you still wan- How did you get it here anyway?" he asked crossing his arms and shifting his weight.

"I know the bouncer outside really well, he sneaks me in" he laughed and gestured for Roxas to come closer. The blonde hesitated but leaned over the counter.

"Just between you and me-" he paused to reach up and twirl a lock of hair in his fingers by the blondes cheek. Roxas blushed slightly. "I think your the hottest person here" he smiled and Roxas turned red.

He pulled away and gave a half hearted scowl "Your nothing but a pedophile" he huffed but there was a hint of a smile to his lips.

Axel laughed "Where's my drink by the way?"

Roxas rolled his eyes "I shouldn't have to have to serve perverts like you" he said grabbing some alcohols from below the bar.

"Aww that hurt Roxas" Axel laughed and swiveled slightly on his stool. He took the chance, while Roxas was busy, to look him over.

The blonde was wearing a black pair or short shorts that cut of a third of the way down his thighs. Flip flops were his choice of shoes. He wore a white tank top decorated in black skulls. But what really got his interest, was on the boys right thigh (Roxas's left), there seemed to be a marking. Not just a marking, but a tattoo? A smile crossed his lips. _Wonder if he's got more_

His thoughts were interrupted when the blonde set a glass down in front of him, the liquid was clear. "Where's my five bucks?" Roxas asked.

Axel smirked and reached into his pocket "I see you got some nice ink going on. What is it?" he asked placing the bill on the counter.

Roxas blushed "Its nothing and you didn't see anything" he pointed at the red head and took the money. Axel laughed and picked the drink up. But before the blonde could see him drink his concoction he was yanked away by a cold hand.

He looked back to see Rikku, her hand cold from handling drinks "What?"

"What do you mean what? You were totally flirting with that guy over there" she said with a giggle. He huffed.

"I was not" he defended.

She smiled "Sure you weren't and he totally wasn't checking you out" she laughed and nudged him before walking way as people called to both of them.

------ ------

Roxas walked quietly next to one of his more persistent customers. A red head with a knack for making him blush. Axel had offered to walk him home since it was around 12:00, but Roxas refused. The red head came anyway. Roxas had his arms crossed, it got extremely cold at night in Twilight Town and he wasn't exactly dressed for the winter.

"Why didn't you bring a change of clothes?" Axel laughed.

Roxas threw him a glare "I didn't think my shift would get extended" he said through chattering teeth.

Axel laughed and reached over, grabbing the blonde by the wrist he pulled him over. He knelt down "Get on shorty"

The blonde scowled at the nickname but obliged. Wrapping his arms around Axel's neck and his thighs resting around Axel's waist. He felt hands come around to slide underneath his ass.

"Your lucky I don't strangle you know" he whispered but settled into the red heads warmth as he stood. He rested his chin on Axel's shoulder.

"I know. So how'd you get a job at a bar?"

He shrugged "I was looking for a job and they werehiring"

"So when did you get a tattoo?" he asked with a laugh looking down at Roxas's thigh.

Roxas blushed when he felt one of Axel's hands leave his behind and then rub a thumb over his tattoo. He gripped the red heads waist a little tighter to keep from falling. "I got it back before school. I just felt like it, I didn't want my parents to see it so I got it on my leg" he informed.

Axel replaced his hand back and lifted the boy a little to keep his hold. "Why haven't I seen it at school?" he asked.

"I didn't know you were looking so closely, its high enough that my boxers cover it" Roxas replied.

"What is it?"

"It's the number 13 in roman numerals"

"Why 13?" Roxas shrugged, he could see his home coming up.

"I like the number" he laughed.

"Well alright then" Axel said with a smile.

Axel walked up the drive way and to the porch. "Shouldn't your parents be home or something?" he asked letting the boy slide off his back.

"They're on a business trip to Las Vegas and they didn't take me" he huffed and Axel laughed.

"You know what that means right?" he asked.

Roxas looked up at him as he dug in his shorts pocketfor his keys.

"Wild party" Axel laughed.

"Nah, I'd rather just chill" he smiled and stuck the key in the lock.

Axel reached over and placed a hand on Roxas's, preventing him from turning the key. Axel leaned down, his breath ghosting over the blondes neck. The neck sucked in air as he felt Axel's breath settle at the back of his hair and visibly shivered.

"Want to know who I'm waiting for?" he asked, his voice deep and filled with a hint of sexuality that made Roxas bite his lip.

_'He sounds so fucking sexy, but why would I want to know about someone else? He just ruined the mood I think'_

"Who?" he whispered dully and Axel smiled, he dragged his hand down Roxas's arm to gently twirl a finger in the blondes hair.

"You" he whispered and pressed a kiss just below Roxas's ear. He could feel the boys quickened pulse underneath delicate skin.

'_M-me? What does he mean he's waiting for me?_

He felt the red head pull away and heard him walk down the steps. The area where Axel kissed him tingled and he shivered as he turned the key. He glanced back, the red head already gone, carried away by his long legs into the night.

The warm house welcomed the blonde but he barely noticed it for his mind was in a knot. _I don't get it, he said he was waiting for someone. But it turns out to be me? Then why did he say that? What does he mean he's waiting for me?_

------ -----

**.:Friday:.**

With a small amount of sleep Roxas made it to school. His mind was jumbled with thoughts. He felt as though his brain had been fried from running around in circles trying to figure out what the red head was talking about.

'_I just don't get it. Did he enjoy lying to me? Or maybe he just wanted to see me squirm.'_

He shook his head with a sigh. He walked into Leon's class and stumbled to his desk. He was tired, only getting about 5 hours of sleep he really didn't want to be there. He didn't want to think about the sort of things that had happened that week which lead up to the night before. And he really didn't want to do P.E.

The bell rang and the class took their seats "Quiet down while I take role" Leon called.

Students finished their conversations and waited for their names to be called. Roxas was barely listening and didn't really care if he was counted there or not.

------ ------

Second period came all to quickly for Roxas. He found himself walking down the stairs, the door to the locker room looming in front of him. It was like the door to hell and yet a door to answers. He need to know just what Axel was talking about. He pushed through the door and walked past some of the boys who were already there. Making his way to the back of the lockers rooms he started at his lock.

He heard the locker room door open and the sound of boys filling in. Lockers opening and slamming filled the air with the energetic sound of students just waiting to have fun. Roxas opened is locker and threw his pack in. He pulled on his P.E. uniform and stuffed the rest of his stuff into the locker. He was about to shut his locker someone bumped into his back.

Roxas glared over and recognized the blonde again "Hey!" he said. The boy stopped and looked over.

He was met with the angered face of a boy named Seifer, he unfortunately knew from his reputation of a temper. "What?" he growled.

"Watch where the fuck your going" Roxas said, heshocked himself at how he was able to hide the hint of fear he felt.

Seifer narrowed his eyes "What the fuck did you just say?" he said and walked over. He glanced around, a couple boys were watching them.

"You heard me" he shot back. Seifer scoffed and walked over, Roxas backed up but gasped slightly as he felt his locker behind him.

"You don't want to fucking mess with me"

"What's going on?" someone asked. Seifer and Roxas looked back to see a red head leaning against the lockers.

"This has nothing to do with you" Seifer growled.

"I think it does, your messing with my friend over there" he snapped, a coldness to his eyes.

Seifer chuckled and looked back at Roxas "Your lucky we're at school" he sneered and walked away to go to his locker.

Roxas bit his lip and looked over at Axel. "Thanks" he whispered.

"No problem" Axel smiled and moved out of the way when someone walked in front of him. The bell rang for the students to get to class. Roxas hesitated but breathed in.

"Axel…… can we talk?" he asked. Axel looked over.

"Sure"

They waited in silence as the locker room emptied, neither caring if they showed up for class. The door to the locker room shut and stillness laid claim to the students now in the gym.

"What did you want to talk about?" Axel asked. He seemed oddly serious to Roxas but he brushed it aside.

"About last night" he whispered and leaned back against the lockers, arms crossed. He propped his left foot up on the bench to keep himself up.

Axel gave a smirk "You looked really cute in those shorts you know"

Roxas blushed slightly "That's beside the point. I wanted to know what you meant by…… you were waiting for me" He looked Axel in the eye.

"I wondered if you were going to ask" he chuckled.

The blonde scowled "Don't act all high and mighty!"

The senior smiled "You remember I said I was waiting for someone?"

"Yea"

"And you know its you now"

"Yes but-"

"Hold on, let me explain" he held a hand up to stop Roxas from asking questions. "When I said I was waiting for you. I meant I was waiting for you to trust me. To feel comfortable enough around me"

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "And all that was decided last night?"

"Yes"

"How?"

"When you let me carry you" Roxas cocked his head.

"Huh?"

Axel smiled "You trusted me enough to let me carry you. You've slowly been letting me in, and when you were comfortable enough to just let me touch you. So I knew you trusted me"

Roxas bounced his foot on the bench slightly "So you lied to me, to get me to trust you?" he accused.

The red head shook his head "I told you I was waiting but I didn't lie. You are someone Roxas, your someone to me" he gave a smile and the blonde turned red and looked away.

"You could've just said that in the beginning" he muttered. Axel laughed and strode the short distance to stand in front of Roxas on the other side of the bench.

"But if I had told you, younever would've let me in. And since I didn't tell you out right it was you-" he paused casually stepped over the bench "I can do this" he whispered and gently dragged his hands up Roxas's leg.

"A-Axel" he whispered blushing like crazy, his hands clenched when his knee met with the senior's groin and the red heads hands curled around his thigh.

"Mmmm" Axel replied and leaned down.

He slowly pulled the blondes uniform shorts leg up, bunching it enough to reveal the tattoo. He could hear the boys now slightly labored breath. With a smirk he leaned the rest of the way down to press a kiss on the tattoo. It was a small gesture but he could see the shiver that went through the boy.

Roxas shuddered as he looked down at the red head, he didn't know what to do but his heart was beating a mile a minute in his chest. It took all he had to unwrap his arms from being crossed. "Axel" he whispered but it came out more of a small moan and the red head purred in the back of his throat.

The senior look up and gave a devilish grin. "Roxas" he lifted the blondes thigh, slipped between Roxas's legs, wrapping the juniors leg around his waist. "Say my name again" he growled into the nape of the blondes neck.

"Axel" Roxas gasped and circled his arms around Axel's neck. The red head pressed his body flush against the boy's.

"You know Roxas" he whispered huskily into the blondes ear. Roxas closed his eyes, running his hands through the senior's crimson hair, feeling the silky tresses slip between his fingers.

"What?" he whispered.

"You should wear those shorts more often, like when I come over" he purred flicking his tongue out to the edge of Roxas's ear.

The boy gave a small noise and a breathy laugh "Too bad, you'll have to come see me at work to get that show"

Axel gave a soft laugh that sent a chill down Roxas's spine. "Maybe I will, or you could just not wear anything" he nuzzled the boys cheek, pressing small kisses to the soft skin.

"Mhm, that's not going to happen for awhile" he laughed. Axel smiled and trailed light kisses on the boys neck.

Roxas tensed slightly when he felt the Red heads hands slide the rest of the way under his shorts to grip his ass. The red easily pressed their bodies together closer if possible. The blonde shuddering from the touches and the kisses being littered on his neck. He wasn't sure where it was going, he wasn't sure if he was even ready but his mind had shut down. Just to focus on the touches, the fire they sent along is skin, how they screamed want and lust. How he didn't care if the red head stripped them both down right then and there and took him against lockers. He almost didn't care if someone saw them _let them get a show_ The red heads hands dragged back to his thighs and Roxas felt his breath hitch when Axel pressed a kiss mere centimeters from his lips.

The blonde could feel the senior's breath, hear his steady heart beat. The red head's hands tensed on Roxas's thighs, he leaned in, eyes meeting. He could see in the green eyes, a want, a need.A loud bang, like that of the locker door sounded in the changing room startling both of them. Roxas pulled away, his leg dropping and his arms coming to hover near his chest. Axel looked back and around, an amused smile on his face. The blonde hesitated but relaxed after not hearing anything.

"What really have to worry about was whether or not that was someone leaving or entering" he laughed.

Roxas scowled "That's not funny. Someone could've seen us" he hissed looking around and fixed his shorts.

Axel looked up at the clock on the wall, they had another 30 minutes or so of class left.

"Should we go or skip?" he asked with a smile.

"We have to at least show up for class" he said and walked past Axel.

"Oh fine" Axel laughed and followed after the blonde. Wanting just a little more contact then he had been given.

* * *

oh snap, did they close or what? XD lol hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sigh, Roxas's in short shorts oh baby XD X3 I once drew a picture of him kinda like that and put it up on my deviant art, it turned out pretty good lol. heh hehe, RoxasFruitinessHorny Axelhot smex ;3 


	5. Things That Happen Can

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

pairings: AxelxRoxas

muwahahahahah chapter 5! Read it and hopefully enjoy it! Lol, i find myself writing like a who;e bunch more then I used to for chapters. I feel special! lol it's like those shirts that say "My mommy says I'm special" I love those! 'd love to get one. Like my friend. She wants to get a shirt that says "I'm with stupid" and then a get a shirt that says "Stupid" and walk around with someone as they wear the shirts XD. I was like, "Awesome!" lol, yay for more rambling! w

* * *

**.:Things That Happen Can Lead To Surprising Situations:.**

The sound of seagulls filled the air momentarily as Roxas walked home. The rest of his day after the event in the locker seemed to all just be a blur. But the blonde had found it a hard thing to keep the red head off his mind. But other thoughts still swam around.

_Does he really like me I wonder. Or was what he did just a test of his theory. That if I trusted him I'd let him put his hands on me_ Roxas scowled at the thought _If he thinks he can get a quick fuck outta me he's got another thing coming_

Roxas walked on, lost in his thoughts. So much so he didn't seem to notice the sound of wheels against pavement coming up behind him before someone shouted.

"Hey Blondie!" Roxas stopped, half expecting it to be Axel as he turned around. He couldn't help the small bubble of anger that popped in the pit of his stomach when he saw who had called out to him.

Rolling toward him was another blonde, a well known blonde named Seifer. He worked on the disciplinary committee and when it came to punishment, he wasn't afraid to let his sadistic side show.

"What Seifer" he ground out, fist clenching.

The blonde rolled to a stop and crossed his arms, he didn't see Rai or Fuu with him.

"Don't take that tone with me" he said with a sneer. Roxas didn't respond. "I saw you today, you and Axel I mean" he said causally looking around.

"What of it?"

Seifer shrugged "The little show you put on in the locker room was quiet surprising. I never would've pinned you as a fag" he jeered. Roxas's eyes widened then narrowed.

'_I thought everyone was gone…… no….. when the door to the locker room opened, or closed. Fuck_

"So" he tried to regain his composure but he was afraid of what Seifer might do.

"So? You've always ticked me off and know what, you being a fag makes me want to beat the shit out of you"

"Just try it" Roxas challenged.

The blonde narrowed his eyes "You trying to stand up to me? Maybe your forgetting who I' am fag, I'm-" Seifer was cut off when Roxas dropped his bag and flew at him.

Seifer lost balance, his skateboard slipping out from under his foot and they collided to the ground "You asshole get off me!" he shouted grabbing at the blonde on top of him.

"I'm sick and tired of your shit Seifer!" Roxas shouted trying to get a good punch in.

"Screw you, you little fucker" Seifer growled fending Roxas off long enough to grab at something in his pants pocket.

Roxas drew back for another attempt, but a hissing sound filled the air and the world went red. He screamed and clutched his face. Seifer shoved him off and got up, a can of spray paint in his hand. Roxas frantically wiped at his face, temporarily blind. It stung, burned, the fear of being blind, the fear of never seeing coursed through the boys body.

"That's what you get you little fag" Seifer shouted and spit on the blondes bag. He took the chance to kick the junior before picking up his skateboard and walking away, shouting a couple of profanities at him.

Roxas sat, shoulders hunched, whimpering as he continued to wipe at the paint. Hot tears broke free and he didn't bother getting up or trying to call for help. There was no one to help. No bystanders would stop to see what was wrong, no, people were evil, fake and just plain rude. They say if your getting attacked your supposed to yell fire and people will come running. If you yell help people, no one will bother, no one will take time out of their day to see whats wrong.He just wanted to sit and cry, for what he thought of himself suddenly, a realization at how fake he could be and how fake the world could be. He wanted to cry for mankind and their nature, he wanted to cry for his soul. He just wanted to cry, to let the tears break free and have his soul like an open book to someone who wouldn't tear the pages out.

------ ------

A couple of hours passed, Roxas was able to wipe most of the paint from his eyes, his vision bleary from the spray and crying. He grabbed his bag, dragging it over he continued to sit. He guessed it was about 5:00 since the sky was slightly orange from the setting sun. His parents wouldn't be home for another two days. But at least he could hide the incident from his parents. He hoped it couldn't get any worse, like thunder clouds and rain or-

"Roxas?" a familiar voice called.

'_Oh god, not now of all times_ he could feel hot tears but didn't let them break free as a shadow covered him.

"Oh jeez Roxas what happened?" he looked up to see Axel with a worried expression. The almost tears returned and broke free. Axel didn't understand what had happened to the blonde but he felt as though his heart was going to break.

He knelt down, taking in the hurt blonde before him and wrapped his arms around Roxas's shaking shoulders. The boy let a sob rip from his throat and hugged Axel back, burying his face in the red heads chest. Axel held him tighter, he could smell the dried spray paint in the boys hair. _Who would do something like this?_

He gently pulled away, cupping the blondes face to look up at him. "Who did this?" he asked. Roxas hiccuped, shuddering in the red heads hold to try and calm himself.

"S-seifer" he whispered. "H-he called me a fag c-cause he saw us in the locker room" and fresh tears made their way down his cheeks.

"Aw man I'm sorry Roxas….. I really am" he apologized for his own actions and used a thumb to wipe away tears from blue eyes.

"Its not your fault…. It's mine…. I mean" Roxas hiccuped "I don't know, I didn't stop you" he sniffled "Maybe... I was confused" he admitted.

"About what?"

The blonde sniffled "About you…. us…. I don't know" he said and looked away sadly for his own ignorance.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked with a raised eyebrow and wiped more glittering tears away.

Roxas blushed slightly "I just…. I don't understand ….. how you feel for me" he whispered and a few more tears slid down his cheeks .

Axel didn't respond, he looked the boy over again. His face red from crying and the paint. Glassy blue eyes looking up at him for an answer.

"How I feel for you?" he whispered.

The blonde nodded with a hiccup and a sniffle "Yea"

"…… I love you Roxas" he whispered and leaned down hesitantly to press his lips against the blondes.

Roxas blushed and felt more tears trickle down his cheeks, be them for happiness or relief he wasn't sure but he kissed back. He wanted nothing more in the world that moment but to be in Axel's arms. To feel such love in one kiss. Like his whole life had lead up to that moment and now it was here, here for the taking. So he took it, he reached up and wrapped his arms around the seniors neck.

Axel gladly pulled the boy closer, he could taste the saltiness from the tears and the bitterness from the paint but it couldn't ruin it for him. He could feel the tears on the boys cheeks. He loved the blonde with all his heart. This fragile little bird who willingly locked himself up to escape the world. He wanted to set him free, show him something real. To show him that life could be experience with out a mask put in place.

He pulled away and pressed his forehead to Roxas's "Still confused?" he asked.

Roxas laughed "N-not anymore" he sniffled.

"Good, now lets go get you cleaned up" he said with a gentle smile and helped Roxas to stand up.

"What're you doing over here anyway" Roxas asked wiping a sleeve over his eyes.

"I was going to visit you, you did say you parents were gone" he smirked.

"Oh…." he glared. "What makes you think I would've opened the door to the likes of you?" he asked grabbing is bag,

"I didn't I just figured you'd be glad to see me" he laughed.

Roxas rolled his eyes "Come on, lets go to my place" he said and started walking, the senior in tow.

------ ------

They arrived at Roxas's house as the sunset was setting. Their bags dumped by the door and forgotten. Axel was hovering at the door of the downstairs bathroom as Roxas washed his face.

"I'll never get this crap outta my air" he groaned running a hand through his limp blonde spikes, died a bright red.

"I'm guna kick Seifer's ass, I never did like that punk" he growled but it settled in his throat when Roxas pulled his uniform shirt off.

"Its even on my shirt! I hate him!" Roxas said and mumbled something about bleach.

"It'll be fine, you have all weekend to treat it" he offered looking the boy over.

"I guess" he huffed and walked to the shower grabbing his shampoo.

"Here, let me help you" Axel said and walked over.

"What?" Roxas looked up at him and Axel plucked the shampoo from his hand.

"Kneel down and I'll wash your hair" he said and pulled the shower curtain back.

"Why?" he asked.

"You can't see the top of your head can you?" he asked sitting on the edge.

Roxas scowled "No" he muttered and knelt down. He turned the water faucet on and put his hand under it, adjusting so it was right.

"Thank you" Axel said and pulled his own shirt off.

"What're you doing?" Roxas asked with a blush to his cheeks.

"I'm not going to get my shirt wet, relax" Roxas rolled his eyes and leaned over under the water.

It made quick work of his already wet hair "Lean back over "Axel whispered and Roxas pulled his head from under the water.

He felt the cold liquid on his head and then fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes, a chill going down his spine. Axel's long fingers worked through his hair, tunnel and twirling in it. He loved the feeling and shuddered a little.

"Lean back under" Axel spoke and Roxas leaned forward. The rushing water drenched his hair and the water immediately turned red and Axel continued to work the shampoo out.

"Are you guna go home?" Roxas asked, the finger in his hair stopped.

"Do you want me to?" 

Roxas was thankful he was leaning down for he was blushing "Not really" he whispered.

Axel chucked "Then I won't" Roxas smiled. "Okay, I think its all out" he said removing his hands from the blondes hair. Roxas reached up and turned the water off.

"Can you grab me a towel from under the sink"

The red head leaned over, opening the doors he pulled a white towel out. "Here"

"Thanks" the blonde wrapped it around his head and stood up. He rubbed vigorously and walked over to the mirror. "Its mostly gone" he said with a sigh of relief, but the towel had soaked a good amount of pink into it.

Axel leaned down and grabbed his shirt, pulling it on he stood up and came over to stand behind Roxas.

"I think you hair looks cute with pink in it" he teased.

Roxas glared up at him "Yeah well, Seifer's the one who did it"

"That is true, I'd rather you did it because you wanted it done" he said and ran hi hands through the wet spike, Roxas looked up at him and blushed slightly.

"Your nothing but a pedophile" Roxas stated and Axel laughed.

"Yeah but you get to be the victim" and the blonde turned red.

"Pervert!" he exclaimed and walked away.

Axel laughed and turned the light off following after.

The house was quiet till Roxas turned the TV on and sat down, relaxing into the cushions. "This week has been long" he sighed leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"You got that right" Axel laughed and plopped down beside him.

"I'm just dreading when Cloud decides to finally start our lesson"

Axel smiled and reached over, he pulled towel from the blondes hands. "Hey!" Roxas complained but it didn't matter much to Axel.

The red head wrapped his arms around Roxas's chest and pulled the junior back to lay on top of him. "Axel!"

"Mmm yes?" he purred and nuzzled the boys cheek. Roxas blushed and gave up, he settled into the seniors chest and sighed.

"When did you know?" he asked.

"When did I know what?" Axel whispered and reached up to twirl some fingers in the blondes damp hair.

"That you liked me"

Axel laughed "Since the year before"

"Wha- how?" Roxas looked up at him.

"Just because we didn't know each other doesn't mean you weren't eye candy for me" he laughed.

Roxas blushed "That's just creepy, what, were you stalking me?"

"No unfortunately not. But I did learn quickly where you sat at lunch and all that jazz"

"So was this your year to pounce me then?" 

"I didn't really plan it but when I found out we were in P.E together I figured that would be a good as time as any to you know, get to know you a little better" he whispered and leaned in to peck the blonde on the nose.

"And apparently you succeeded" Roxas said dully sitting up out of the red heads arms. He reached down and began to unbutton the seniors shirt.

"Ohhh, guna undress me Roxas? Kinky, get a whip and it'll be better" he said with a devilish grin and Roxas blushed slightly.

"No you pervert I want your shirt, I'm cold" he informed.

Axel pouted "Then while your at it you can have my pants too" he chuckled and bounced his hips, effectively springing the boy up and back down.

Roxas glared at him as he undid the last button "Sit up" he ordered. Axel smirked sat up, pressing his chest flush against Roxas's. 

He kissed the blonde as he pulled his shirt off. Roxas made a noise and pulled away. "I was in the middle of kissing you" Axel stated. Roxas laughed and pulled on the white shirt.

"Thanks"

Axel laid back down and studied the boy as he adjusted the shirt. "You look good in my shirt" he noted.

"Mm, I'm sure" Roxas replied sarcastically.

"You look better out of them" the red head smirked and Roxas stuck his tongue out. The boy didn't bother buttoning the shirt up and laid back down. He could feel and hear the seniors heart beat and rest his head just under Axel's chin.

"Axel" he whispered.

"Mmh?"

"I really like you" he whispered. Axel smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"That's good, I don't want to chase another beautiful rabbit" he laughed and kissed the blonde on the head.

Roxas didn't exactly know what he meant but pushed it aside and closed his eyes, feeling sleep tug him away from the material world.

* * *

**.:Saturday:.**

Axel woke to a cold breeze ghosting over his skin. He groaned and turned over from his side. Opening his eyes he found that a certain blonde was no longer in his arms. Running a hand over his face and into his hair he sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to see the front door of Roxas's house a jar. He got up, stretching his muscles and walked over, hoping to god some burglar wasn't making off with Roxas's stuff. Opening the door he was presented with the sight of the blonde sitting on the porch, a mug of something steaming in his hands.

"Morning" Roxas smiled.

The red head yawned and scratched at his chest "What time is it?" he looked around outside, the sun hadn't even risen.

"Like 5:40" Roxas replied. 

"Why are you awake?"

The blonde shrugged "I just woke up. Made my self some hot chocolate and came out here to watch the sunrise" he informed took a drink. Axel rubbed a hand over his face and walked over.

Roxas set his mug down on the arm rest next to him and opened the blanket wrapped around him. The red head sat down, pulling the blonde onto his lap and Roxas covered them with the blanket.

"Did you sleep alright?" Roxas whispered resting his head back on Axel's shoulder.

"As well as anyone can sleep on a couch" he replied leaning his head against Roxas's.

"Your not a morning person are you?"

Axel chuckled "Not one fucking bit"

Roxas laughed and looked up at the pinking sky. "Hey Axel"

"Mhm?" The red head had his eyes closed but he was listening intently.

"Are we…. Boyfriends?" Roxas asked in a whisper, slightly embarrassed.

Axel smiled and kissed the blonde on the temple "Only if you want to be. Unless we can be friends with benefits" he laughed.

Roxas rolled his eyes "I'd rather us…. Be together, then just friends" he whispered.

"Good, then you, Roxas, are my boyfriend" Axel said with a breathy laugh. 

"Well its official now that you say it isn't't it" Roxas laughed.

"Yes, and that means-" Axel paused to reach around the boy, shifting him in his lap. Roxas blushed as he faced the red head, straddling the seniors waist.

"What?" he whispered.

"You get to be subjected to random make out sessions" he smirked and leaned forward to kiss his newly appointed boyfriend.

Roxas blushed but kissed back, feeling the red heads hands snaked underneath the shirt he had borrowed. The blonde breathed in when he felt the blanket shift and cold air settle on his chest. He figured Axel was just as cold but it was soon forgotten when the red head left his lips and started to kiss at his neck. Nipping an sucking Axel received small noises from the blonde. Encouraging noises that made Axel want him all the more. Roxas reached up to tunnel his fingers through fiery red hair. 

"Shorty" Axel whispered against the boy's collar bone, nipping it then running his tongue over it. Roxas hated the name but replied.

"What?" he asked running his hands to the ends of Axel's hair then let them fall to rest at the red heads back.

"Lets go-" they were suddenly interrupted by a whistling and Roxas froze, pulling back slightly. Both looked back and Roxas couldn't help but glare. Standing a distance away on the sidewalk was a blonde. A familiar blonde named Rikku. She waved and started up the drive way.

Axel gave a feral growl into the nape of Roxas's neck that sent a chill down the boys spine. "You've got to be kidding me"

"She's the girl from last isn't she?" Axel asked planting a kiss on the boys neck.

"Yeah" Roxas hesitated but got up, handing the red head the blanket he started to button up the shirt he was still borrowing.

"Morning Roxas!" the woman called walking up.

"Uh, hi Rikku" he greeted and finished buttoning the shirt. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to collect you via orders of the boss" she giggled looking over at Axel. "I see you ended up with that guy from last night." 

"What do you mean collect me?" he asked and glanced back at Axel who was waiting with an annoyed look.

"The boss has some clients coming who rented out the bar and he wants you and me to be at the bar." she smiled.

Roxas hesitated "When does the boss have people rent out the bar?" he asked.

"Since apparently this guy has a lot of money"

The blonde sighed and grabbed his mug, now cold from being neglected. "Lets go inside"

Axel and Rikku followed, Roxas feeling a little agitated.

He shut the door and sat down on the couch. "So I have to go to work during the day because some big shot paid the boss a nice lump of cash?" Roxas said.

Rikku nodded and looked back over at Axel "You know he's a really fine catch" she admired.

"Sorry lady, I'm taken" he said with a snap.

"You are so not a morning person, come over here" Roxas said getting more annoyed by the minute. 

Axel raised an eyebrow but obliged and sat down by the blonde. Roxas leaned against the red head and sighed. "Who is the guy?" 

"Don't know, the boss won't say. But apparently he owns some corporation and was visiting someone he knew here on business and decided to rent the place"

"He just decided?" Roxas stated.

"I guess, I don't know" she shrugged bouncing up and down on her toes.

"Why do I have to go?" he asked.

"The boss said the guy liked blondes or something" she shrugged again and played with some of the beads in her hair. 

"So I get to be eye candy for some guy?" Roxas asked.

"Apparently"

"Roxas" Axel whispered. The blonde looked up at him.

"What?"

"I think you should do it" he smirked.

"What!" Roxas sat up away from the man.

"You'd probably get paid big" he laughed.

"Oh yeah!" Rikku exclaimed. "The boss is giving us generous raise!" she winked.

Roxas looked over at here and sighed sitting back, giving up at the mention of money. "Fine, what time do we have to be there?"

"Ummm, like in the next 10 minutes" she laughed. 

"Great! I might as well just come dressed as I' am" he said throwing his hands up.

"Hurry up! He said he'd give any one who was late a talking to!"

Roxas rolled his eyes "That man tries my patience and I barely even see him" Roxas growled getting up.

"Well, I guess then I have to go home" Axel sighed getting up, he caught the small blonde before he could walk away.

"I'll call you later" Roxas offered.

"Fair enough" Axel laughed and proceeded to pull his shirt up and over Roxas's head.

"Axel!" Roxas protested crossing his arms. Axel laughed and leaned down to kiss the blonde on the shoulder.

"Love you too" he pulled on the shirt and made for the door.

"I hope your happy about putting me up for eye candy"

"Your eye candy to me everyday" Axel laughed and picked up his bag. "See you later" 

Roxas gave him a half wave and the red head was gone, the door shutting behind him and leaving Roxas to a job he dreaded.

------ ------

The bar looked just like it did at night. Dimmed lights and music playing when Roxas and Rikku got there. He had refused to go walking out in public with her tagging along, bouncing and giggling but it didn't work out. They arrived together and when he arrived behind the bar with Rikku someone else was already there. He recognized the man all of a sudden. "Demyx?" he asked.

The dirty blonde looked over and cocked his head. "Do I know you?" he asked.

"Uh, not personally, I-I saw you with Axel" he informed.

"Oh! You know Axel?" he asked with a smile. 

"Y-yeah" he hesitated and looked out at the dance floor. Chairs and tables were situated, the chairs filled with people, talking and laughing.

"How do you know Axel?" Demyx asked playing with a glass in front of him.

"Uhm… well….. We-we're kinda going out" he muttered blushing slightly. Demyx raised and eyebrow then his eyebrows rose.

"Your Roxas!" he exclaimed standing up and pointing to him.

"Yeah" he replied. 

"He talks about you all the time! When did you guys start going out?" Demyx asked.

"Ahem!" someone cleared their throat and the two looked over.

A tall man with dark brown hair, glasses and smile that was filled with daggers. "Lets keep our personal life out of business" he said looking between them.

"Sure! No problem Aizen!" Demyx replied and Roxas nodded. 

"Well, I see you should up in time Roxas" he said, voice changing to a lightness.

"Y-Yeah" 

"Good, I want you all to do your best! This is a very important client" he informed looking at a clipboard in his hands.

"Affirmative boss!" Rikku smiled. Aizen looked over at her.

"At least someone is enthusiastic" he said dryly.

"She's always enthusiastic" Roxas commented. Demyx snorted and Riku glared over at them.

"Stop bickering and do your job" he growled and turned on his heel, heading for the group.

"Does anyone know who this guy is?" Roxas asked.

"I don't even know his name let a lone what he looks like" Demyx replied. 

"Me either!" Rikku giggled. 

"I know that" 

"Like two people have been over here to get drinks, everyone else has stayed put and talked" Demyx sighed leaning against the sink.

"This is so retarded, I should be home-"

"Making out with Axel on the porch?" Rikku laughed.

"You never did answer my question" Demyx interjected as Roxas glared at the girl.

"Oh, um, like yesterday I guess" Roxas replied.

"That's good, he wouldn't stop talking about you, no offense, but it got annoying" he laughed

"None taken"

"Larxene even got pissed" Demyx grimaced.

"You mean when she slapped him?" Roxas inquired, remembering that day.

"Yeah, but she also wanted to know about the islands" Demyx sighed studying the glass in front of him intently.

"The islands?" Rikku had taken to cleaning the counter and looked over too.

"You mean Destiny Islands?" she asked.

Demyx looked over at her "Yeah, Axel's going to study over there at the college. Um, he got a scholar ship for a contest he won"

"What was the contest?" Roxas wasn't liking the sound of this at all.

"Um, an art contest, he won with a piece named the Golden Butterfly. You should go see it, its hanging up in the art room of our school" Demyx smiled.

"I read an article on that! They quoted him, he said 'I don't really care about the scholarship as long as I get to continue painting" she informed.

"When did all of this happen?" Roxas asked looking between them.

"Like around the end of last year" _When I didn't know him, of course_

"So has he said whether he's leaving or not?"

Demyx shrugged "He never mentioned it after the contest, Larxene wanted to know whether he was leaving or not, cause you know" he shrugged.

"Know what?" Roxas asked.

"You don't know?"

"Apparently not" the blonde stated.

"Oh, well Larxene and Axel had kinda of a thing last year. Larxene refuses to admit she's still attached after they broke up but everyone can see it. He's the only one she'll really worked up over" the dirty blonde informed.

Roxas didn't respond _Great, I find out about this now? _

"Can I get something?" a voice asked. All three looked over to see a man with striking red hair and tattoos.

"Sure" Rikku giggled.

_Holy crap! I thought it was Axel for a moment_ He glanced over to study the man a little better. His hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. He had an angular face and a stern expression. Their eyes met for a second and he looked away. 

"Here you go" Rikku smiled.

"Thank you" he took the drink and walked away.

"Who was that?" Roxas hissed. "I thought it was Axel!"

Demyx laughed "He did look like Axel from a glance, but who he is" the blonde shrugged "I don't know who any of them are"

Roxas smiled "Join the club…… I'm guna go to the bathroom, hold the fort" he informed. Demyx laughed.

"Hurry, I think we're going be swamped by business" Demyx joked and Rikku giggled. 

------ ------

The blonde had escaped to the bathroom relatively easily. He had seen Aizen entering a door and was hoping he wouldn't be thrown out because he had left his station. With a short visit to the toilet he was washing his hands in the sink. Dreading when he'd have to go back and just stand, there were hundreds of other places he would've like to have been. He turned the water off and walked over to the towel dispenser. A toilet flushed and he hoped it wasn't Aizen. He ripped a portion of towel off and started to dry his hands while the person behind him started to wash theirs.

_Apparently its not Aizen, or he'd carry me back to the bar_ Roxas rolled his eyes, it amused him how controlling the man could be. The water shut off and the blonde threw his towel away.

He turned around in time to see the person leaving, and a mane of wild red hair disappearing. _Axel? I'd recognize that hair anywhere! That pervert._ With a scowl he dashed out the door in time to see the red haired man walking back toward the bar.

"You pervert what are you doing here?" he asked. The man laughed and Roxas walked over.

The red head turned back around "I'm sorry, but are you talking to me?" 

Roxas stopped dead in his tracks, it wasn't Axel, but a man who looked strikingly similar to him. "O-oh, oh jeez I'm sorry! I thought you were my friend! M-my friend Axel has red hair like yours! I'm sorry" he apologized quickly. 

He could've died right then and there he was so embarrassed. "Did you say Axel?" he asked.

The blonde looked up at him "Yeah, why?" 

The man looked him over with green eyes, narrowing slightly "I have a brother named Axel" he informed.

"A-a brother?" Roxas asked. _That would explain the resemblance!_

"Yeah, he's really cocky sometimes and has tattoos under his eyes" he described.

"That's the Axel I know" Roxas said with a nervous smile.

"Well, since you've met my apparently perverted brother" the man held his hand out. Roxas hesitated but took it. "The names Reno" he smiled.

"Roxas, my names Roxas" the blonde returned the smile. 

"It's nice to meet you Roxas" Reno let go and Roxas took his hand back.

"Yeah, I didn't know Axel had a brother" he laughed.

"And I didn't know my brother knew such a cute blonde like you" he chuckled and Roxas blushed slightly.

_Holy shit, they're the same! Calling me fucking cute_ Reno laughed all of a sudden, a wide smile on his lips.

"Wh-what?" Roxas asked.

"Sorry, how you scowled. It was really cute" he laughed.

Roxas blushed and looked away "It's not supposed to be" he muttered with a pout.

"Well Roxas, I have to get back to entertaining my guests"

"Oh! Of course" Roxas nodded.

"Don't stop being cute" Reno laughed and started to walk away.

Roxas scowled once more _I'm so going to give Axel an ear full. They're nothing but a bunch of perverts_ With an eye roll he walked back to the bar, hoping his shift would end soon more then anything. Not exactly sure what to make of all the information he had just received in a short amount of time.

* * *

w00t! Reno, I love that red head, he rocks. what did ya think? lol hope you liked it. Sigh, poor Roxas, set up with so many obstacles and choices. I mean like that XD 


	6. Being Alone Makes The Pain Come Back

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Pairings: AxelxRoxas

Oh jeez, I hope you guys don't want to kill me by the end of this chapter lol. But enjoy none the less! On with chapter 6 my pretties! muwahahah meh, the little title below for the chapters kept coming back to haunt me. I couldn't decide so I just settled on that one. lol if you can think of something better tell me XD

* * *

**.:Being Alone Makes The Pain Come Back:.**

Roxas, Demyx and Rikku had eventually found themselves with more customers and more conversation when the group had moved to sit at the bar. Reno chattering away with Roxas. But to the blondes amusement, all the men sitting at the bar had red hair. He had finally learned all their names and the fact that they were all related surprisingly enough. There were six red heads and a guy with orange hair. From the far left of the bar to the other said was, Rabi, Kurama, Gaara, Reno, a boy named Daisuke who wasn't drinking alcohol and at the end was Renji and his boyfriend Ichigo.

"So Roxas, how long have you know my brother?" Reno asked swirling the ice cubes in his glass.

"Since the beginning of this year" he answered looking over at Rikku who was laughing and talking with the boy Daisuke, Renji seemed to be saying something and Ichigo laughed.

"Did he push himself on you?" Reno laughed.

Roxas chuckled "You wouldn't believe some of the stuff he did" 

"I'm sure I can imagine" the red head laughed and downed the rest of his drink. Loud laughter sounded to Roxas's left and he looked over.

Demyx and Rabi were in the process of seeing how many of the drink straw they could fit into their mouths, Kurama on the side laughing and Gaara shaking his head.

"I just knew you'd do something like that" Gaara accused at Rabi.

Rabi laughed through the straws and shrugged fitting another one in.

"It's a wonder how we're all even related" Reno laughed holding his glass out for Roxas. "Just some ice water this time"

Roxas took the glass and the men continued to talk. "It's a wonder how mother could ever love a face like yours" Renji commented and laughter rose up. Reno smirked and looked over.

"Well excuse me caterpillar eyebrows" he laughed and Daisuke burst out laughing, Renji shot the boy a glare and his laughter died. The others took it up and even Ichigo.

Roxas placed the drink in front of Reno, the man smiled and took a hold of it, their hands touching longer then the blonde would've expected. He met the red heads gaze and blushed slightly, pulling his hand back he looked away.

"So Reno, how long are we staying in town? Kankuro wanted to know when I was going to get back" Gaara asked. The red head turned his attention to his brother.

"Um, for another couple days or so" he shrugged and took a drink.

"At least I don't have to go to school!" Daisuke said with a sigh of relief.

"Slacker, you'll have a bucket full of homework when you get home!" Kurama laughed

Daisuke glared "Thanks for reminding me mom!"

"If Kurama was your mother then I guess that explains how you turned out" Gaara said with a laugh and Renji joined in. Rabi slapped the counter and laughed through the straws.

"Your so immature!" Daisuke pointed to Gaara.

"At least I don't jump between twins" Gaara shot back and Daisuke blushed and glared.

"Woo hoo hoo Kitty got claws" Reno laughed.

"Kitty doesn't like to be called, Kitty" he growled and Reno smirked.

"Kitty should learn to hold his tongue" Kurama noted. Gaara glared over at him and took a drink.

"I think everyone just needs to get laid, except you Daisuke, your too young" Reno laughed and Daisuke blushed and stuck his tongue out.

"Oh yeah? I seem to recall someone was having fun last night in his room" Rabi laughed looking over at Renji as he pulled the straws from his mouth, Demyx in the process too.

Ichigo blushed slightly when heads turned their way "Your nothing but a pervert Rabi, what were you doing? Listening at our door?" Renji growled. 

Roxas laughed _They all seem to love making fun of each other, I wonder how it would be if Axel was here_

"Or maybe I was next door and some needs to keep his mouth shut" Rabi informed smirking when Renji and Ichigo blushed.

"Argh! You pervert!" Renji and Daisuke exclaimed. Reno laughed and shook his head. Roxas laughed a little. 

"Maybe we should all go see Axel" Daisuke announced with a smile.

"No one wants to see that pervert" Renji growled at the younger boy.

"I think we _should_ see him!" Rabi interjected.

"Does he know we're here?" Kurama asked Reno who was swirling the water in his glass.

"Nope, I haven't even called him yet. I'm sure he wouldn't answer if I did" Reno laughed.

"Why not?" Roxas asked and attention turned to his question.

"Well, we're not on the best of terms at the moment" Reno sighed.

"That's an understatement! He hates your guts for what you did!" Renji accused. Reno glared and looked back at Roxas.

"What did you do?" Roxas asked.

Gaara snorted "What didn't he do?"

"More like what hasn't he done yet" Rabi added.

"Is it attack Reno at the moment?" the red head snapped at them.

"What're you guys talking about?" Daisuke asked looking at them all.

"You weren't there when it happened. You were on a date with one of the Harada's" Kurama called across the bar.

"You mean when everyone was at the reunion?" Daisuke asked. 

"Oh yeah" Renji said with raised eyebrows nodding and took a drink. Roxas looked back and forth wondering just what they were talking about. Rikku and Demyx were just as confused.

"Can I talk? Your like a bunch of hens, clucking up a storm!" Reno said over them. The brothers quieted down and Reno muttered a thanks.

"Well, every couple years the family has a reunion, which means everyone brings their latest girlfriend or boyfriend to show off-"

"Boy were there a lot of them" Rabi laughed.

"Axel brought his boyfriend and Reno seemed to fancy him" Kurama laughed.

"More like he got caught fucking the dude in the closet" Renji announced and Daisuke spluttered.

"He did that to Yazoo!?" Daisuke exclaimed.

"You better believe it! I'm the one who found them" Gaara said shuddering from the thought.

Rabi laughed "I was with him because we were looking for his coat"

"Turns out Yazoo broke up with Axel the next day-"

"I'm the one who broke the news to Axel that you guys had been caught " Renji sighed shaking his head. "He just blew up and went after Reno"

"Blew up is an understatement" Kurama laughed.

"The two beat the shit outta each other. They both had to go to emergency care for the wounds they inflicted." Gaara informed. Roxas knit his brow and looked at Reno who had his eyes closed, glass pressed against his forehead.

"The very next week, him and Yazoo started going out" Renji rolled his eyes and leaned over to whisper something in Ichigo's ear. The orange haired man whispered something back.

"Then you guys broke up like three weeks after that" Rabi laughed.

"So that's why Axel hates Reno's guts, plus they look almost the same, so its been a war over girlfriends and boyfriends since they were kids" Kurama finished.

Silence dawned on them till Reno spoke "Well there you go, you know my horrible deed" Reno laughed sitting back on his bar stool shaking his head almost amused.

Roxas mouthed the word 'oh' and an awkwardness settled over everyone.

"Wow" Rikku said with a laugh and they looked over at her. "Well, haven't you ever thought about saying sorry?" she asked.

Rabi snorted "More like if they even see each other Axel acts as though Reno isn't there"

"I've said sorry before but he won't accept it"

"You should come with me then" Roxas said and all the red heads looked over at him. 

"You should be careful, I've seen Axel's temper before" Demyx warned.

"You've never seen Axel's real tempers" Kurama chuckled.

"What do you mean come with you?" Reno asked setting his glass down.

"I mean, he'll probably settle down if someone else if there, he'll feel less threatened I guess" Roxas offered.

"I'd pay to see them make up" Renji laughed and Ichigo chuckled.

"Like I said! Lets go see Axel!" Daisuke whined.

"We should!" Rabi smiled. "Its been ages!"

"Its only been a couple years" Gaara said. "But I agree, we should go see him"

"Its settled! We'll all visit Axel!" Kurama smiled.

"This isn't going to go well you know" Reno sighed.

"Oh don't go all negative" Kurama warned.

"So are you guys the same age?" Roxas asked.

Reno looked over and laughed "Nah, I'm two years older then him and he hates it. Plus I'm sexier" he purred and winked, the blonde blushed slightly and looked somewhere else.

Renji snorted "Your so full of hot air!"

"If he was full of hot air then he'd be bragging about how big his dick would be" Gaara laughed and the red heads bust out laughing.

"So it must be really small" Rabi laughed. Roxas couldn't resist a laugh and joined them. 

"Well maybe it's so big I don't want to embarrass you guys" Reno announced and Rabi laughed harder.

"Maybe you should check under the hood again Reno because the last time I looked someone might be a little short" Kurama snickered.

"Oh yeah? You wanna measure pretty boy?" Reno challenged. Roxas laughed out loud and the others joined him.

"God you guys are perverted" Daisuke said laughing with them.

The rest of Roxas's time there was filled with interesting conversation and numerous laughs. Aizen visited them a couple times but disappeared shortly after appearing. It wasn't long till Reno announced he was about ready to leave did they all agree too. With short decisions Roxas found himself roped into bringing them all to his house and calling Axel as they walked toward his house.

"Hello shorty" the familiar voice laughed.

"Hey Axel" Roxas rolled his eyes at the greeting.

"Did ya need something?"

"Um yeah" he glanced around at the red heads following him, Demyx and Rikku had parted ways with them when they had reached his street. "Can you come to my house?" he asked.

"Don't even need to ask baby. I'll be over in less then ten minutes" he laughed.

Roxas gave a small smile "Good, see you then"

"See you soon" and with that the line cute out. Roxas closed his phone and slipped it into his pants.

"Is he coming?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, he said he'd be over in like ten minutes"

"Awesome!" Daisuke smiled and looked back at the red haired group. "He's coming!"

"So we finally get to see that punk" Renji chuckled, him and Ichigo were walking hand in hand.

Roxas couldn't believe that he was taking a good portion of Axel's family into his house. He turned onto his drive way and walked up.

"Cute little house" Kurama noted. 

"Yeah, my parents bought it couple years ago" he walked up to the door and unlocked it. The red heads pilled in and Roxas could've sworn he was at a convention.

"Um, you guys can make yourself at home. There's food in the fridge" Roxas pulled his shoes off and the others proceeded to too. Soon he had eight pairs of shoes crowding the door. 

Daisuke was the first to claim the couch and turn the TV on. Rabi sat down next to him along with Gaara. Reno took a seat in the chair and Renji and Ichigo disappeared to the kitchen. _At least they took it to heart and made themselves comfortable_ he took a seat on the floor next to the couch as Daisuke flipped channels, finally settling on Spongebob. Protests rose up and Daisuke found himself struggling to keep control of the remote.

A wrestling match broke out between Rabi and Daisuke, the two were similar in size but Daisuke was a little shorter. It seemed the wrestling match was more for fun since Gaara now had control of the remote and was flipping channels, he ended up on the food channel. Reno had been quiet most of the time except for a word or two. Ichigo and Renji returned from the kitchen to commandeer Daisuke and Rabi's spot on the couch. 

"Will you guys grow up?" Kurama laughed throwing a pillow at the two wrestling near the stairs. 

"Maybe when _he_ does" Daisuke laughed shoving the pillow in Rabi's face. Rabi shoved the younger red head off, gasping for breath and suddenly the door bell rang out.

Silence dawned on everyone for a second as they looked at the door. "Took him long enough" Renji said and Roxas got up. 

The blonde walked to the door, glancing back at them he opened it and was over taken by a laughing red head.

"I knew you couldn't resist inviting me over" Axel laughed nuzzling the blonde.

Roxas turned red and pulled away "Axel!" he hissed and wriggled out of the senior's arms.

"What's……..Wrong" his smile faded when his eyes took in the sight of six other red heads.

"Axel!" Daisuke exclaimed and shot up, dashing over he wrapped his arms around the taller red head.

"D-daisuke? What're you doing here" he asked wrapping his arms around the boy confused. "What's everyone else doing-" his eyes settled on Reno. "What's he doing here?" he growled.

"Settle down red" Renji said standing up.

"Renji!" Axel said, a smile replacing his glare. "It seems like forever since I've seen you"!" he let go of Daisuke and hugged his brother.

Gaara, Rabi and Kurama got up, all giving and receiving hugs from their red haired brother. 

"What're you all doing here anyway?" he asked, Daisuke once again clinging to the older red head. He ruffled the boys hair.

"We're all visiting you of course! Plus Reno had some business to do down here" Kurama informed.

"I see" Axel whispered looking over at Reno. 

"We're here to make amends too" Rabi announced and some of them looked at him.

"But I'm not against you Rabi " Axel laughed.

"No, you and Reno" Gaara said.

Axel's smile faded, the front door shut and Axel looked back to see Roxas. He hesitated and turned back to his brothers. "Why now?"

"Roxas suggested it, we figured we'd put into action" Renji shrugged.

"It's a lot more fun when both you and Reno get together, don't you remember?" Daisuke asked looking up from clinging to the red heads arm. 

Axel chuckled "That was years ago Dai" he ruffled the boys hair again.

Reno got up from where he was sitting and walked over to stand in front of his brother. The other brothers backed away slightly. "Reno" Axel whispered.

The two were about the same height "Axel" he replied.

"I vote we lock them in a room" Rabi announced.

"Agreed" Kurama smirked.

"Me too" Gaara voted.

"Got somewhere we can shove them?" Renji asked. 

"O-oh well….. They can use my room I guess" Roxas offered a little nervous, he didn't want the two to start fighting.

"Perfect!" Kurama laughed. "Show us the way!"

Roxas hesitated but started for the stairs, hoping the family feud would work out. Kurama pushed Axel along, Renji taking a hold of Reno. The group of reds followed the blonde up the stairs. He lead them to his room, thanking god he had cleaned it up a few days earlier. 

It wasn't long till Roxas found himself in the lap of his boyfriend who was holding him tightly. Axel rested his chin on the boys head glaring over at his older brother. They were sitting on his bed and Reno was sitting on a chair. The other brothers had left but Roxas figured they were probably hovering by the door.

"So" Reno said swiveling in the chair.

"So" Axel said, Roxas could feel the growl in his voice as he rested against his chest.

"Why won't you forgive me? I've said sorry!" Reno said throwing his hands up.

"Saying sorry won't make up for what you did! You went behind my back and fucked my boyfriend. And you were found in a closet no less!" he said loudly seething with anger.

"I know that! But its not my fault, your boyfriend came onto me!" Reno said.

"Oh don't lie you asshole, I know very well you seduced Yazoo!" Axel shouted hands tightened around Roxas's. The blonde winced and looked down, he wasn't sure if he should really be listening.

"Excuse me! I seem to remember your boyfriend making eyes and what not at me" Reno growled hands clenching.

"Oh sure, accuse him for something you did! I bet you just made this all up on the spot!" Axel yelled.

Reno breathed in through gritted teeth and closed his eyes, calming himself "I'm sorry for what I did, I know I was wrong. I admit that-"

"You fucking better!" Reno opened eyes with a glare.

"Axel, for the sake of our family and brothers, please, just forgive me" he finished. Axel didn't reply.

He lowered his head, burying his face in Roxas's blonde hair, fighting back the urge to get up and break into a fight. "Reno" he whispered.

"How can I forgive you? You betrayed me" he said looking back up at his brother. Reno hesitated.

"Ax, come on. Don't you remember all the fun we used to have as kids?" he asked. "Even Daisuke wants us to make up and he barely even knows what happened." Axel sighed and lowered his head again thinking.

"Your trying to guilt trip on me aren't you?" he gave a breathy laugh. "Talking about Daisuke, the youngest and most innocent"

Reno gave a crooked smile "Is it working?" Roxas resisted a laugh and looked back at Axel.

The red head sighed against Roxas's shoulder and straightened up. "I really do miss hanging out with you brother" he admitted.

Reno smiled "Me too"

Axel hesitated but let go of Roxas and shifted him around so he could stand up. Reno stood up too and opened his arms. The red heads met in a long need hug. They stood together for a moment, one of the them sniffling but Roxas wasn't sure who it was. It was mutual when they parted, Axel putting a hand to his face he gently punched the other red head in the chest.

"That's for being a jackass and not calling me sooner." he laughed.

Reno smiled and bumped his forehead against Axel's "Yeah well, you never picked up" and together they laughed.

Roxas smiled and got up "I'm sure your brothers are wondering what's going on" he laughed walking towards the door.

"Hold on, I want to talk to you Roxas" Axel called. 

"Sure" Roxas stopped and Reno walked past him.

"Hurry up or people will wonder" he laughed. He opened the door and was met with the sight of red heads stumbling down the stairs. He rolled his eyes and followed after.

"What did you want to talk about?" he closed the door slightly and walked over. Axel reached out and cupped the blondes face, leaning down he kissed him.

Roxas blushed but didn't resist. The red head pulled away "What was that for?"

"Just giving my thanks" he laughed pressing his forehead against the blondes.

"I didn't really do anything" he laughed.

"Anyway…. Roxas, I wanted you to watch out" he whispered.

"For what?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"For my brother" 

Roxas raised his eyebrows "You think he's going to come after me don't you?" he accused.

Axel hesitated but nodded "Y-yeah, he did it once….. I-I just don't trust him fully that's all"

The blonde laughed a little shaking his head and Axel's hands off "Nothings going to happen, I won't let anything happen" he said softly.

The red head had an uncertain face but smiled sadly "Sorry"

"Its okay" Roxas whispered and reached up to draw the red head down for a kiss.

Axel gladly let the blonde pull him in. He cradled the boys head, and flicked his tongue along the boys lip, quietly asking for entrance and the blonde blush. With a silent conscience he slipped his tongue in, a foreign feeling for Roxas. But he didn't mind, it seemed natural, to want to get closer, to want have just that much more contact. The red head gently dragged the boy over to the blondes bed. It was a moment when they parted and Axel's eyes met with the boys. He was breathing a little harder, face flushed and a voice in the back of his head said _Don't ruin it yet_. 

The blonde stared up at him, there was something in the red heads eyes. Something like hesitance or confusion. "Axel?" he whispered.

He blinked, Roxas's voice drawing him out of his thoughts "Mhm?" he asked.

"Are you okay?"the blonde asked reached up to run a hand through the seniors hair. 

Axel smirked. "Yeah, just wanted to memorize the moment" he laughed_. Sure... liar_

"We should get back down there" Roxas noted. The red head sighed and curled his fingers around the hand in his hair, bringing it down he kissed it.

"If we must" he whispered and nipped slightly.

Roxas blushed and the red head leaned down to kiss him again. "Your so cute" Axel whispered as he pulled away.

The blonde scowled "Your both a like you know?" 

Axel laughed "What do you mean?"

Roxas hesitated "Your brother called me cute when he met me" Axel's smile faded slightly.

"Thats exactly what I'm talking about" he growled. "It starts out innocent I'm sure, but the next thing you know he's got you pinned somewhere where you can't call for help and he-"

"Axel!" Roxas said, more to get his attention then to scold him.

"What? I'm just saying!" he said pushing up from the bed.

"No your not, you really think thats going to happen don't you?" Roxas accused.

"What? Roxas no. You realize that, thats something that could happen don't you" Axel reasoned.

"Maybe but your brother obviously wanted to make amends. I'm sure he won't blow it by trying to bed me!" Roxas said fairly loudly standing up glaring.

"Don't try to take his side Roxas! You don't know him! You don't know his tricks like I do!" Axel seethed hands clenching.

"Maybe I don't know his tricks but he seems like a nice guy! I'm sure if you stopped acting all paranoid both of you could work things out!" 

"This isn't about me and Reno. This is about protecting you from that pervert!" Axel said loudly.

"I don't need protection! I'm old enough to take care of myself!" Roas shot back.

"To fuck with that, your still in fucking high school Roxas. What do you know about sleaze bags like my brother!" Axel shouted.

"Your so fucking judgmental!" Roxas yelled.

"No Roxas. Get your head outta your ass and wake up! Its not all fucking ponies and rainbows you know! Just about anyone could over power you and fucking take you on the spot!" Axel shouted fury in his words.

"Axel! God, your so bent on thinking I'm going to get fucked! Maybe Reno should just fuck me and take my goddamn virginity if its so fucking important to you. You obviously couldn't hold onto your last boyfriend!" Roxas shouted and then stopped, hands clapping over his mouth. 

Silence dawned on them and the blondes heart was pounding in his ears. Axel's eyes narrowed. "I see" he grated through clenched teeth.

"N-no! Axel, I didn't mean -" the red head didn't respond and made for the door. "Axel wait!" Roxas reached for him but the red head snatched his hand away.

"Axel stop!" Roxas said chasing after the red head down the stairs. They came to the living room to see the brothers playing games still.

"Axel!" Daisuke smiled and got up to go hug his brother. But as the boy reached him Axel pulled away, making for the door.

"Hey! Axel!" Renji called getting up. The red head reached the door pulling it open. 

"Stop Axel!" Roxas called, the other brothers coming out onto the porch with him.

Roxas stopped as the red head made it to the end of the drive way and was walking away. "Axel!" Kurama called. But the red head wasn't responding, ignoring their calls, he was gone, blind with anger.

Theirs calls died down and questions started up. "What happened up their?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, we heard yelling!" Daisuke asked.

"What happened?" Rabi asked.

"Please! Stop" Roxas pleaded. The brothers quieted. "Its between us" he whispered as he continued to stare out at the street at a limo that seemed to have been parked outside for awhile waited.

"Come on you guys, lets go" Reno said walking over. The brothers looked back, Ichigo walking out to take his spot by Renji.

The brothers didn't say anything but slowly made their way to the limo, Daisuke hanging back. "Are you okay Roxas?" he asked.

"Daisuke" Reno said with a snap. The boy jumped slightly.

The boy muttered a good-bye and caught up with the others. Roxas let a ragged breath out, he couldn't believe he had said that, but he did, it came out of his mouth. Reno stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry if my brother said anything hurtful" he said.

Roxas shook his head "No... don't worry about" he whispered looking up, his eyes met with the red heads and he felt as though he was staring up at Axel.

"I'll be in town for awhile, so if you need anything-" he produced a card from his pocket and held it out for the boy "Just call me. For anything" he whispered.

The blonde took the card and looked up at him, he hesitated "Thanks" he whispered. They stood in silence for a moment.

"Well, my brothers are probably waiting" he smiled. 

Roxas nodded and the red head started down the steps. "See ya later Roxas" he called and waved. Roxas waved and stood, breathing slowly as he watched the red head disappear into the car. The limo started up and pulled away. 

He waited for a second before walking back into the house, he shut the door. Standing in silence for awhile, his hands shook and he dropped the card to the floor. Crumpling to his knees he started to cry. Tears of shame and pain. He sobbed loudly, burying his face in his hands.

"Axel" he cried pitifully. "I'm sorry" he said through sob wrecked breaths. 

He was left alone now, an empty house, in empty silence, pressing in on him. He felt like the house itself, filled with memories but just an empty thing. Something that needed to be filled, to be loved and cared for. He wanted it so badly at the moment, anyone, someone, to wrap their arms around him. To tell him it would be alright, to tell him things would work out. But there was no one, he was alone, again and this time he hated it. He was so used t the red heads presence that now it might be gone forever. He was scared. He was scared to resort back to the way he had been before. To go back to the shallow boy who thought as though everyone around him was nothing but shit. But now, now he himself, felt so low. 

Maybe it was separation anxiety he wasn't sure, but something snapped in his brain. Like the last straw that broke the camels back. He staggered up, trying to calm the sobs that shook him. He wiped at his eyes, compelled by loneliness, self loathing and all around hate for what he had done. His feet brought him to the upstairs bathroom. Turning the light on he didn't bother looking in the mirror, he knew what he looked like. Like shit, that was it, he felt like shit. He dropped to his knees and started to dig around. His fingers curled around something and he brought it out of the darkness. 

Using the counter to help himself up he shut the doors and leaned heavily on the counter. He could remember doing this a couple times before when he started his facade. When he felt as though he didn't need anyone to talk to. When he felt as though the people around him were nothing but just meat walking around, dressed in clothing. People he didn't care about, people he didn't want to fraternize with, people he didn't even want to see or be near.

He felt so alone, it was painful. Maybe this was going to far, maybe he was crazy but his whole body screamed for it. His mind clouded by bleary anger, fear, love, lonliness and most of all hate. He held loosely in his hands a razor, shiny and new. With a shuddering breath he leaned over the sink, his hands trembling as he pressed the edge of the razor to his wrist. An inch away from the junction of his joint. He pressed deeply and closed his eyes, feeling the skin split. Feeling the warm blood slither down his skin, down his palm to drip into the sink. Leaving a trail of crimson he shuddered, removing the blade he placed it again. He didn't make large cuts, but they were big enough to let the thick liquid flow. He could feel his mind clearing, like the pain, the razor, took it all away. It removed it, blew it away, and all there was, was him. Standing over the sink, his blood flowing with a copper smell. 

Blue eyes watched intently as the blood slowed slightly. He reached over and turned the cold water on. Running his wrist underneath it a chill went down his spine. He washed the razor, his blood swirling in the water and slipping down the drain. With one hand he leaned down and opened the sink doors, placing the razor back he dug and pulled the first aid kit out. Opening it he pulled swatches of absorbent cotton out and bandages. He stuffed the kit back under the sink. Shutting the door with his knee he turned the water off and started at his wrist. Placing the clothes down he started to wrap it, it was almost like he was on autopilot. He drew the bandage tight and used the metal claw like clasps he hooked them in place and dropped his hands by his side.

Shutting the light off he walked out, brain still fuzy at the edges he walked to his room. Stopping momentarily at the door he stared at the room. His mind replaying their conversation in his mind. He breathed in and felt tears trickle down his cheeks, he wiped at them and shut the light off. He fell into his bed and lay quietly. He wasn't sure what was going to happen now. He didn't know if the red head was going to come back, he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to apologize. He closed his eyes, he didn't want to think about it. To think only brought back memories, brought back feelings, thoughts, ideas. All hurtful. Letting sleep take him swiftly he fell into the dream world. To escape, to forget. To maybe experience moments that wouldn't end up hurting him. To escape the world for a moment.

* * *

Sooooooooo... what'd ya tihnk? I'd really like to know, this chapter was like whoa! lol, yeah, thats all I can say. 


End file.
